Chronicles of Halo (After the War) : Part 5 Tomb of a False King - FIN
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: The final installation of my long campaign of the halo storyline, finalises the battle between the forces of the UNSC and the vengeful Thunder over the Tomb of the ancient Precursor : Big thanks to all supporters but please read my other 4 books first - Either way enjoy yourself and review if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

"It has begun, the end of all things" The voice echoed throughout the entire cockpit, capturing the rest of the crew with a sense of awe and wonder; but also fear on what was to come and how it was all too finally end and rest.

Admiral Drafter felt a tear roll down her face as she looked upon the many faces of her loyal crew, the operators who had been to hell and back to live with and furthermore the existence of humanity as well as the UNSC. All of the original fleet had been eradicated, leaving behind only one Battle Cruiser to fulfil the wishes of every dying man and women of the human vessels as well as the innocent lives of those on Genesis II. Then finally she turned heel and looked out to the large shield world in front of them all, its southern column completely opened and allowing the covenant vessels known as the Thunder to enter for once and for all.

"Get us in that shield world, prepare all canisters for immense radiational dosage as soon as we enter eye sight and detection of those covies!" Drafter thundered quickly, snapping straight into action and allowing her words to carry the fate of hundreds of lives.

A large dosage of power quickly surged through the back-burning engines of the Battle Cruiser, letting them shine blue with immense propulsion as it finally steamed forward and ploughed through the cosmos of space, breaking through the thick atmosphere of the shield world and not stopping until it quickly descended straight to the empty column that allowed entrance.  
Without pause, the large heavy UNSC vessel aimed straight down and cruised into the large triangular hole; safely passing through the heavy forerunner metal outer-structure. Large red monitor systems passing alongside them as they all finally erupted out of the dark chasm of the outside world into the Utopia of the inner world.

A large glare of golden light blinded all forces inside the human battle cruiser, revealing a rather small but still ferocious sun that was situated perfectly in the middle of this interior planet; successfully giving all flora and fauna in the Utopia aspects of life and prosperity.

Strange monotonous green plumages of forestation covered most sectors of the interior world, their appearance somehow contrasting to the usual imagery of fauna. Small flutters and movement based orientation displayed the existence of native herds that quickly traversed the strange overgrowth in family groups. Large white pillars broke through the usual foliage of green forestation, blue lights sparking upwards from the forerunner installations that combed every quadrant of the large Utopian interior.

And above it all, on the right side of the massive yellow orb in the sky; a collection of two Assault Carrier's, three Corvette's and one huge Supreme Carrier were slowly traveling deeper into the interior world; purple engines traversing them forwards quickly closer to the sun as they maintained a look out inside the entire shield world.

"Prepare the radiation canister's to be unleashed outside into the atmosphere, I don't want any of those covenant ships noticing that we may have followed them inside" Admiral Drafter commanded to the operator's quickly, she knew that if a spillage of radiation could conceal their imprint then the Thunder would not detect them on their long range scanners.

"Yes ma'am" An operator spoke up quickly, his voice in awe over the events that had happened and how far they had really come. With a harmonious pause, the pilot reached down and activated a short control function to release the radiational spill into the nearby atmosphere. Then he took a took a breath in and hoped to any gods that may have been listening; he just hoped that this would truly work.

**Meanwhile  
**"Check again soldier, I want to get this right in my head." She demanded roughly and without true care over how terrifying she might appear, tightening her fists in anger over the bad news as she listened to the marine attempt to relay the message across to her.  
The UNSC marine stuttered for a second, gulping nervously as he screwed his helmet on tighter and spoke again, "We have no knowledge on the Spartan IV known as South but we have confirmed North as KIA; his heart rate plummeted a while back and hasn't gone up on our scanners."

The female Spartan IV known as 'West' looked down at her boots, wishing to just violently unleash the rage and sympathy that was crisscrossing across her mind; but it wasn't the marine's fault of such terrible news, it was the fault of the Covenant.  
And so she nodded to the marine, letting him leave her presence as she started closing her eyes in sadness, attempting to understand the overindulgence of emotions that cascaded her well-being. Finally as she fell to her knees, she looked down at the shiny reflection of her golden visor, she understood the true realisation.

She was the last one left, the last of her squad just like Gabriel and Robert; they were all the final members of this three way team of Spartan's and ODST's. Every single soldier of their squad had been hunted down and eradicated violently by the Thunder, if they were either ONI or UNSC didn't matter anymore; they had all become the left out jigsaw pieces.  
They had become the perfect in-perfections.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feast your eyes Harbinger, this interior world will hold the power and sustainability of the gods themselves" The Prophet drawled quickly, making sure to monitor the many covenant species under his command; they had not made a move on the forerunner Utopia but were patiently awaiting any orders.  
"Are you certain the enemy hasn't followed us in here?" The large black Sangheili Nemesis drawled slowly, watching out to the skies for any UNSC vessel that may have been creeping behind them.  
"Nothing detected on our long range scanners" A piloting Kig-Yar squawked loudly, moving its scrawny hairy arms to activate energy shielding for the Infamous Fury.

"Calm yourself, this world is of the pure and the humans will have no foothold here" The Hierarch continued to lecture the large jet black elite, watching over the golden sun that hung in the middle of the planet perfectly.  
"What of the forerunner's themselves? The oracle has turned against us and more may follow in his stead?" Harbinger spoke again, gripping the handle of his plasma reaper firmly in anticipation of the ancient mischievous enemy.  
"Any opposition that would be foolish enough to challenge the might of the Thunder will be treated accordingly" The Prophet continued without pause, waving away the Sangheili's inquiries and worries with a simple flick of his spindly arms, "I assure you Harbinger, the achievement and victory of the Thunder will begin today."

**Meanwhile**  
The heavy thick streak of light flickered through the hallway and smashed straight through the facial imprint of the pop-up Jiralhanae warrior; blowing its head of with one simple but aggressive sniper USNC round. A second set of two pop-up warriors immediately activated on the training room floor, this time taking the form of Sangheili fighters; before the even ascended correctly two perfect sniper rounds smashed into their skulls and ripped them apart with a violent and palpable effectiveness of death and destruction.

Gabriel breathed heavily as the smoke poured out of his sniper rifle nozzle; then finally he calmed himself down and reloaded the long ranged rifle in anticipation of anything new popping up to challenge him. Three large red circles immediately appeared on the screen, crimson circles creating large bullseye aiming reticules for the training Spartan IV to fire upon.  
Gabriel fired again, unleashing three rounds in quick succession but only managing to clip one of the reticules with a wild shot to the side; after looking up through the smoke he realised how off he had truly been.

"Still training?" A female voice gently called from the back of the large bay, sending a shiver of nerves down his spine as he realised she had been watching him for a while; but if anyone could creep up on him than it was definitely West.  
"Never stopped" Gabriel finally replied truthfully, lowering his rifle intentionally and reloading it with another stack of heavy UNSC long projectile rounds, "I seem to be better at tagging actual dummy targets then the bullseyes and cones I used to be good at."  
"Is this healthy for you?" West quietly walked up to him from behind, letting her voice soothe him until she finally said, "There is such a thing called over-training."

The large Blue Spartan IV shrugged slowly, memories and torments of the moments he had lost his own team-mates to the forces of the Thunder; maybe if he had been better than he could have saved them, so why would he ever stop?  
"I can't lose another West, I can't lose you to them" He finally admitted, lowering his head in shame and dropping the sniper rifle in complete anguish.  
West looked down at him, lowering her arms around his neck as she calmly spoke, "I'm not going anywhere Gabriel, I promise you that."  
He nodded feebly, all too aware on how weak and pathetic he sounded but generally not caring over it as he looked down onto his own boots and twisted his knuckles back and forth. His teeth started clattering as he remembered not just the members of his initial squad but hers as well, even the ODST named Robert had lost all of his friends.

"There all gone West, I don't think I could even stand another." Gabriel slowly resounded, his voice billowing like a rough beacon of truth.  
"And if they were here, do you believe that they would want us weeping over them? No" West finally pulled him up from the ground roughly, tapping his chest with a vigour, "We are alive, and we shouldn't spend the few days of existence in mourning."  
The blue Spartan IV nodded roughly, stepping up and stocking the rifle onto his back holster as he followed the golden warrior out of the room; intent on the prospects of avenging the many dead over the two Sangheili that were high on his list.  
The Harbinger and the Royal Zealot known as Mort'ang.


	3. Chapter 3

One large heavy imprint collided with the hard purple ornate ground, impacting harshly and creating a dull thud to echo out to all covenant species members present. The large foot was heavily encased with solid muscle, fat and hair so it didn't even require armour as protection; as it was, the Jiralhanae barely wore boots as their thick feet padding protected them well enough from the environment.  
The brute chieftain loomed over most Jiralhanae warriors of his kin, even taller than some Sangheili fighters; as of such, his height and ferocity were something that he personally prided himself in with the talents of his gravity hammer.

After reassuring his alpha male dominance mentality, Tangarus started moving forward in order to enter the large cockpit bay of the covenant flagship, the Supreme Carrier known as the 'Infamous Fury.' He had been summoned personally to speak to the Hierarch himself, which meant he had to leave his Assault Carrier, the 'Razor' under the command of a lesser Jiralhanae; a subject that the chieftain was very aggressive over.

Without waiting for approval or announcement, the large brute chieftain sheathed his huge gravity hammer onto his back holster and charged straight for the Hierarch; only pausing as a massive jet-black Sangheili halted his path with a quick and aggressive step forward.  
"Out of my way Elite" Tangarus growled messily, allowing saliva to descend as his thick and tough tusks were shook to the side.  
"Hierarch?" The Harbinger responded coolly, one hand gripping the energy reaper on his back holster as he stared down at the brute chieftain; he was taller than the Jiralhanae and even broader spread, but they were unpredictable forces with crude experimental stolen mirror shielding which had been named as invincibility shielding. Despite this the brute chieftain still posed as a minimal threat to the large black Sangheili nemesis.

"Let him through" The prophet responded quickly, flicking his hand in order to calm the large Sangheili down and let the large Jiralhanae Chieftain through to speak to him.  
Tangarus growled at the Harbinger, watching with a grim smile as he started walking to the seated San Shyuum and immediately kneeled to him; punching his fist to the ground as he revealed his obedience and sub-servitude.

"Shipmaster of the Assault Carrier 'Razor' you may rise" The Hierarch spoke quickly, allowing the large brute to look down at him as he spoke, "I understand the management of your assault carrier is undergoing?"  
"Yes O Hierarch" Tangarus roughly spoke, an element of confusion revealing in his tone as he continued to growl, "You wished my presence over something so trivial?"  
"Silence Jiralhanae, my commands for you are as becoming as your importance" A drawling lack of tolerance emanated from the throned prophet, "But alas you are correct, I do have an objective for your vessel to complete."  
A large star map activated through the cockpit, zooming in on a particular large shield world and beckoning to a forerunner spire inside the entire planet; red lights beeped from all spires but the largest appeared light came from top right installation.

"The cartographer" Wonder and awe ran over the prophet's voice as he pointed to the large blinking forerunner spire with one long spindly arm, after noticing the Jiralhanae didn't understand what that legendary title meant; the prophet sighed and continued, "The local map room of this interior world, the cartographer will reveal the location of the ancient Precursor tomb we have been searching for."  
"Very well Hierarch, I will personally oversee my brethren to use this map room to find your tomb O Master" Tangarus finally spoke, confusion over-ridden by the harsh sub-severance he had been placed in under the command of the San Shyuum.  
"The location of the tomb is dependent on your success Tangarus, if the cartographer seeks any harm then I will hold you personally responsible" The prophet threated him quickly, hopefully not regretting the decision to send the Jiralhanae to do such a sacred task.

**Meanwhile**  
"Ma'am we have enemy movement" An operator shouted out to the Admiral in charge of the entire UNSC battle cruiser vessel. A large beacon splashed a continuous flash of red over every member of the cockpit, alarming the humans into activating a monitor system to observe the drastic change in enemy progression.  
"Show me" Admiral Drafter thundered to the operator that had spoken, stepping up and looking through the monitor system at the outside image of one large purple assault carrier slowly ripping away from the initial fleet and heading straight down towards the human ship.  
"Have they noticed us?" One of the operators inquired quickly, tapping at the computer in front of her as she observed the assault carrier accelerate directly towards the Red Dusk.

Another operator opened up a quick strategic trajectory of the covenant vessel's intended path and spoke up, "I don't think they have, the vessel seems to be heading to a large forerunner installation that is almost directly below us"  
The Admiral paused for a second, turning around on the spot and letting her heavy high heeled boots propel herself over the metallic steel of the UNSC cockpit. She quickly surveyed the current statistics of the two remaining Spartan IV's, confirming their availability with the rest of her marine squad; finally she turned to them all and spoke, "I want all available data on that forerunner site, it seems bigger than the other so it no doubt has more importance than the rest of them."

"Yes ma'am" The first operator activated a monitoring system in order to download all data on the strange installation, "Any other orders?"  
"We have the heads up on this one" Drafter spoke quietly as she surveyed the information that was spewing into her computer heads up display, "Luckily we are a lot closer than the covenant vessel and we need to utilise the forces we have to stop them in their tracks."  
"What exactly are you thinking Admiral?"  
"Whatever is in that base is obviously important to the covenant and if the information inside the site is taken away from then then I doubt they can continue their plans, whatever they are." She finally issued her final commands, "I want all available forces to be sent down on immediate mission to detonate that base and blow it sky high, all priorities based on removal of that site."  
"Yes ma'am"


	4. Chapter 4: To be Human

"So what exactly are you dragging me to the mess hall for?" Gabriel spoke questionably, looking around himself at the many marines that had stopped to watch the female Spartan IV tugging on the male's arms until he finally submitted and sat down at a table with her.  
"Let's be honest, you haven't had a good feed in ages" West replied happily, allowing all stress to wither away as she simply enjoyed a short meal with the male.  
"What is this like a date?" The unarmoured Spartan IV questioned her again, bemused with the concept and rather awkward with the routines.

"Call it whatever you want" A voice called out to them all, the sharp and familiar tone of the lone ODST known as 'Robert', "It's still creeping the hell out of everyone in the cafeteria" he laughed outloud, his tone contrasting with simple humour with the hidden loss and sympathy of his squad-mate's death.  
The hell-jumper sat down straight next to the unarmoured male who simply nodded and turned back to his own meal, grabbing a small canister of salt and spraying it all over his light regulated meal. Then without a pause, started consuming the meal roughly almost like a blood-thirsty animal.

"Jesus I knew you would be hungry" West laughed at him, watching over his violent progression through the meal. As Gabriel refused to answer, his entire self of being completely focused on consumption she turned back to the ODST and looked him up and down.  
"How are you holding up?" She asked slowly, unsure on how Robert was truly feeling; he had lost all his squad-mates in the continuous stream of battles. The Hell-Jumper looked her straight back in the face, eyes not flinching for a second as he breathed in slowly.  
"How any soldier of the UNSC is told to" He replied roughly, stabbing at the meal in front of him with a fork as he grumbled, "Get up and keep moving, don't turn back for those that have been left behind."

"I understand where you're coming from Robert" West continued carefully, making sure not to step on any pressure plates with her statements as she continued, "But there's nothing wrong with talking about it, we can still honour the dead by living."  
The ODST took another deep breathe, obviously containing a raging battle inside of him as he continued to slowly calculate his next move, either on his plate or in the conversation, "I just feel like their deaths were in vain, they didn't die saving someone or doing something important; they died with only failure in sight."  
Gabriel looked up from his meal, almost making a comment on the similarities' over the thoughts he had been feeling about as well; but then simply deciding to let it go and return back to his meal.

Robert continued to speak regardless, almost as if he was unleashing a heavy burden and load out if he simply said, "I wasn't even technically a part of the team, I was the rookie, the standby; but I still feel like I let them down when I watch Marko fall."  
Finally the male Spartan IV spoke up, responding to the similar thought process by stating, "I trusted a Sangheili Zealot with my own life and the lives of those around me, but it all went to hell when he stabbed my friend in the back and decapitated Michael." He looped his head solemnly, forgetting the food as he remembered the brutal aspects of that day and how it had been his fault.

West looked at them both slowly, taking in the true pain and guilt that would be weighing them down for quite a while now; survivors guilt was one of the hardest to ever deal with. As she turned her head to the side and let her thick foliage of black hair fall she spoke, "I never truly appreciated my squad for who they were, they were all nothing but members of my team and I barely cared for any of them until their gone." She continued slowly, her voice drawn out in her own shared sympathy and guilt.

"To Grey White, my Sergeant and the man who was like a father to me" Robert raised his glass defiantly, almost shouting out his true passion for the man that had died for him; the same man who's reticule helmet he was wearing right now.  
"To Michael, my squad mate and the man who was like a brother to me" Gabriel joined him roughly, clattering his own glass against the hell-jumper's with a loud clank that startled many onlookers.  
"To East, my brother and the man who was basically nothing to me" West almost wept at the confirmation, she had barely cared for him until he had been ripped away from her and killed brutally by the Covenant.

The union of three glasses held on for a while, only threatening to break as all members returned back to their meals in solemn solitude without any more conversation or tear wrenching confessions. Instead they simply enjoyed each other's company, consuming a meal in complete silence together.  
It was there one chance to be human.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of it all, she had him pinned to the ground with a knee sticking into his jugular and forcing his head completely backwards. A smile erupted on her face as she continued to watch over the face of the man in her mercy until finally he managed to rip her off himself and push her against the wall.  
"Going easy on me?" West commented playfully on the opposing Spartan IV as she quickly spun her entire body around and tripped him un-ceremoniously so he landed heavily on his arse.  
Gabriel slowly arced out his back, he had enjoyed the training session so far but now it was just turning into a free fall descent of him being beat again and again by the superior golden Spartan IV.

"This is why I like long range combat" He finally groaned, stepping forward and attempting to punch her but only managing to receive a swift kick to the side and finally a punch to the chest that sent him to his knees again.  
"You're going to have to learn how to fight close quarters" West spun forward, balancing herself forward in a spin attack so she could smote her opponents neck and kick him across the room; which she managed to do without minimal effort.  
"Why!?" Gabriel grunted as he fell to the ground again, breathing heavily through his visor and armour regulators as he attempted to move his arms to push himself upwards.

"So people won't think you're my bitch when it comes to these training grounds of course" West laughed at him, stepping down with her boot so it resided on his back and emphasised her obvious point. The blue Spartan IV growled and quickly rolled over so her balance was broken, grabbing her armoured leg and using it to propel his own kick that managed to clip her shoulder pad.  
In return, the golden Spartan IV spun around to repel the blow and dodged his next flurry of attacks until she managed to rush forward and smash him heavily in the side of the ribs; successfully leaving him wheezing at her feet.

"Had enough yet?" She asked seriously, allowing a sense of humiliation etch between them both as he lay in defeat.  
"What happened to over-training?" Gabriel coughed out with lack of air, attempting to rise but not managing to properly recover from the powerful blow to his side. Finally West crouched down and grabbed his arm, helping him up so they stood facing each other once again.  
Suddenly a voice cut them all off, it was the commanding order of their Admiral and handler, Drafter spoke roughly through the large vessels intercom, "Spartan's West and Gabriel please report to hanger bay 6 for immediate briefing, I want marine group alpha and beta to join them; all forces be prepared for assault report and battle stations."  
West sighed through her golden visor, hunching slightly as she looked back to the male standing next to her before smiling in anticipation; at least they could kill covenant together.

"Well officially this isn't decided so I guess I'll have to kick your arse when we get back" Gabriel laughed and started walking back to the armoury bay in order to grab any weaponry required for the future mission.  
"Oh please, you were on the verge of begging and you know it" The female laughed at him, grabbing a USNC BA8 Battle rifle from the floor and sticking it onto her back holster. Gabriel smiled at her slowly as he grabbed a UNSC B12 Sniper rifle from the stack and holstered it as well.  
Finally they stood shoulder by shoulder, hand in hand with a vigorous passion and desire to do good as they waked down to the hanger bay and awaited their own certain fate.

**Meanwhile**  
"You are troubled yet again Mort'ang? What delves your mind into the mist that confuses you? The calm and harmonious voice broke through the young Sangheili Zealot's veil of sorrow and started to brighten his own attitude.  
With fidelity the Royal Zealot raised his head and looked up at the purple shipmaster, the elder staring down at him with a concerned expression of pure wishes to look after the golden warrior with no sense of second objectives or hidden agendas.  
"It is the world that we have found ourselves in Master; I do not understand why we are truly here anymore." Mort'ang reluctantly confessed, letting his large mandibles spew out the questions and harassment's that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.  
"Ahhh of course" Ark'an nodded his head, seating himself right next to the young elite in a neutral sense of harmony, "Questioning the outside principles is the hardest but most fundamental step in your path to humility young warrior, in order to prosper in this universe one must understand its truth and break through the lies set by others."

"What lies!?" Mort'ang growled immediately, his faith being tempered with sourly as he pieced together what the shipmaster was truly saying.  
"I am merely saying, that you should not accept all that others say to be true; even if they are more influential and powerful then you may be" The Shipmaster responded meekly, attempting not to target the Zealot's temper and create another scenario.  
"Then with that same methodology, I should not have to listen to you and believe what you say is true?" Mort'ang roared at him, standing up and stomping out of the room almost in a tantrum as he left the elder elite in disgrace.

Ark'an shook his head sadly, he was unsure on how far the Royal Zealot had been broken by the covenant but he was determined to open the Sangheili's eyes and let him realise the true beauty in the outside world and not in the destruction of others or even for those who cared for him.  
"One day you will learn, one day you will be set free" He spoke to the retreating shadow of his pupil, knowing that he would not hear or even care to listen; but that was not important, what was crucial was that the young Zealot would know where to go and what to do when everything turned to ash.


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen up soldiers of the UNSC I want this done quickly without delay" The Admiral steeped up in the hanger bay main hallway mainframe, looking down at the final remainders of her once impressive fleet and set of personnel. She saw almost five squads of marines mixing in with the operating pilots, two large Mjonlir armoured Spartan IV's stood at the base of the whole succession with one ODST; they had all come to her call and to finish the fight.

"We have one covenant Assault Carrier named the 'Razor' heading straight for a forerunner site underneath us" She spoke confidently, all too aware of the effect this news would have on her crew members; an assault carrier meant almost certain death.  
"This site has been classified by our data cores as an ancient Cartographer" Drafter looked out to all of them, noticing the confused expression quickly before adding, "It's a form of map room that will reveal all hidden installation's inside this planet, now ladies and gentlemen this isn't good news for us; if the covenant find what their searching for then it's a big heads up that that is bad for humanity"

"Then what are we going to do?" A marine called out roughly, breaking the monotone silence with a simple but frantic question of doubt.  
"Quiet marine, we have a solution that will require all of your help and cooperation" The Admiral took in a deep breath, "Two simple operations need to be underdone, the first will require a short but fast team to travel straight down the Cartographer while the second will enable a small base of operations for the Red Dusk to settle down and unload its heavy cargo, vehicles and assistance for our next move."  
Silence billowed through the entire hanger bay as all members present started taking in what their commander was saying, some nodded at the plan while others frowned at this new drastic set of moves.

"Spartan West is in charge of operation Alpha, running demolition ops on the Cartographer" The Admiral continued to speak without hesitation, despite the lack of cooperation of many on-lookers; her rule was total and they were all to follow her commands, "Spartan Gabriel is in charge of reconnaissance for the Red Dusk's landing site, all other marines will be allocated accordingly and sent immediately."

The marines saluted to the retreating ONI specialist quickly, showing their half-hearted approval over the plan as they ran to the armoury and weapon deployments in anticipation of the objectives ahead. Large hums echoed throughout the hanger as various pelican's started activating, their doors hanging open for any soldiers to clamber aboard.

In the middle of the parable of soldiers, two large Mjonlir Spartan's stood facing each other with the dual shared knowledge that they would be separated for seemingly a long and dangerous section of their lives. Gabriel ripped of his helmet to look upon the exposed face of the female, rubbing her cheek softly as they both struggled to say their goodbyes; the overwhelming sense of passion and pain merely being exposed through their eyes and the long lasting kiss that would unite and then separate them. Robert watched from the side for a while, before jumping in and giving them both a big bear-hug that almost quenched his strength to there's; but revealed his loyalty and companionship to the little group of misfits they had become.

"Whatever happens, you guys are my squad now and although we may be separated; we are never truly apart" Gabriel looked down at both of them solemnly, the words used to travel out and impact both passionate and harmful stings to the Spartan and ODST's heart.  
West turned away sharply, turning her back on the male before she became more attached to this moment, after rubbing a tear away she quickly screwed her Mjonlir helmet onto her own head and fixed it firmly to seal herself perfectly from the outside world. Without a word she sat herself down onto the first pelican and allowed the UNSC marines to situate themselves around her, chattering quietly to themselves over the upcoming mission.

**Meanwhile  
**The small green leaf descended down to the earth slowly, the gravitational pull was strangely different inside the large shield world; but nevertheless the small triangular piece of vegetation did not fail to land on the heavy dense and soil rich earth. More vegetation fell to the floor as the tree above was ruptured and interfered with a large creature crawling over the branches of the large overgrowth. Two small creatures sniffed the air mysteriously for any cause of struggle or danger, then as nothing else moved they turned back and continued consuming the heavy growth of vegetation foliage until a large thud caused them into a state of fear.

One large flap of skin unfolded from the grazer's neck, attempting to make it appear larger then it was as it looked out for anything that may harm it. Life inside the interior planet was even difficult for the fauna, this herbivore lived in constant hunt of large bird like creatures that would diet on them regularly; but whatever came through the undergrowth was definitely not a therapod bird.  
A loud grunt echoed through the undergrowth, disturbing the threatened grazers to prepare retreating from any predatory creatures that may advance. However before the four legged deer like creatures could escape, a volley of sharpened spikes thundered through the foresty undergrowth and smashed into their hides perfectly.

As they fell to the ground, breathing heavily with emphasise stress; the disruptive new comer's revealed themselves and stomped through the undergrowth clearing. Three large Jiralhanae minors scoped out the setting through the crude sights of their spikers before stomping over to the corpses remained behind with an intention to feast. One of the hairy brutes drew out a crude but effective combat knife in order to skin the creature, ripping through its muscle and skewering it apart into bite sized chunks.

This was all observed through the heavy glassed and reinforced scope of a B12 Sniper Rifle in the arms of a large blue armoured Mjonlir clad Spartan IV warrior that watched out the open doors of a descending pelican. As he peered in more heavily, the temptation to fire upon the brute's was almost overwhelming but he knew that he shouldn't give up the pelican's position to any more Jiralhanae forces out there.  
"Looks like we have company marines, seems like the drop box will be hotter than expected" He called out to the members of the pelican, preparing themselves for anything that may arise ahead of them. The satisfying sound of weaponry clicking into place overloaded the Spartan's reinforced hearing as he peered out and saw a crude Brute camp created out of skins and forerunner metals become formed right outside a large gap in the forest; the landing point.

"Why do you think there here?" A marine called out to him in confusion, aiming down his own DMR at the large collection of brutish warriors.  
"Maybe they had the same idea we did, or they knew we were coming" Gabriel shrugged to himself, taking an eye of his scope as he answered the marine; honestly he didn't care, all he wanted was the success of this mission and the reacquaintance with West.  
"What the hell is that down there!?" The pilot roared out in fear at something, as the members of the cockpit hurried to look down at the clearing; a large volley of green fuel rod cannons could be seen flying directly upwards towards them like bloodthirsty missiles. A large purple wraith stood in the clearing, its usual turret being heavily modified with anti-air fuel rod cannons; a large collection of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar standing by it defiantly.  
"Prepare for impact!" Gabriel roared as the volley of lime green blasts hunted them down, smashing down into the front side and completely obliterating the pilot in an explosion of sparks and green plasma. Then without pausing, the entire vehicle started smoking violently and pithed forward to smash heavily into the thick forestation below.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jesus Christ this is getting repetitive" Gabriel groaned as he started pushing the heavy slab of UNSC metal of his chest, successfully ripping it out of the soil so he could stand up and grab the large B12 sniper rifle from under a fallen tree branch. After readjusting the scope successfully, the Blue Spartan IV looked out for the rest of the UNSC squad and thankfully found three marines waiting for him to continue the assault.  
"Thank god you guys made it out alright, what about the rest of your squad?" Gabriel asked quickly, reloading his sniper rifle quickly so he could scope out and prepare to bust some enemy covenant skulls. One of the marines shook his head swiftly at the question, allowing the large Spartan IV to understand that they were the last soldiers sent on this mission; and that no more help could come so therefore they had to get it right the first time.

"Should we charge the wraith sir or focus on the units?" One of the marines asked quickly, grabbing the DMR from his back holster and checking out its optical zoom as he spoke.  
"None of the above, I have a new idea" Gabriel considered thoughtfully as he looked out to the large anti-air wraith that dominated the large clearing of the shield world; gears and thoughts ripping around the Spartan's mind as he considered every move and strategy he could do and use to benefit the cause of the UNSC.

**Meanwhile**  
"So what's the game plan Spartan?" A marine spoke up quickly, breaking through the usual silence of the pelican descent whilst reloading his M15 Assault Rifle quickly for any enemies that may intercept the UNSC vessel mid-orbit.  
West looked down at the marine's sitting opposite her and spoke quietly, almost as if she as relaying a simple message that she barely cared about herself, "Simple, we get to the cartographer installation and rig it with heavy duty charges before the covenant get there; then we detonate that baby from a safe distance and literally stop the Thunder in their tracks."

"What if the covies get their first?" Another marine asked quickly, his voice awkward and nervous for the undeniable battle ahead. At another look, West could tell the marine was almost shivering with fear as it definitely wasn't cold in the tropical humid.  
"Then we show them not to mess with the UNSC" The large golden Spartan IV replied confidently, hoping her words would inspire more bravery into the marines then what she personally was feeling currently.  
West looked straight out the window as no more questions attempted to bombard her, below her a large undergrowth of green vegetation and foliage was contrasted with a large forerunner spire like installation known as the 'Cartographer.' As the Spartan IV looked out to skies, one particular large covenant Assault Carrier could be seen quickly descending down to their position with an alarming speed that meant the Razor would be there within minutes.

"We have barely anytime marines; I want this mission to go as fast as possible before the covenant bastards show up" West roared to the underling soldiers, grabbing the battle rifle from her back holster and cocking it ready for combat; then finally she stood up and waited for the pelican to drop down to the soil encased earth before jumping off and landing heavily on the thick undergrowth foliage of vegetation and mud.  
The female Spartan IV rolled over the floor quickly, jumping up and aiming through her battle rifle scope at any movement through the large structure of forerunner integrity, defined art and ornate symbols. She let the marine squad move up swiftly into the base without hesitation, watching over them enter the installation doors before she finally followed them in; aiming her rifle behind her just in case of any forms of Jiralhanae invaders.

"Spartan? We are setting charges down in the main structure" One marine called out to his radio as she started walking into the forerunner building, her hips moving elegantly through as if she was almost afraid to step wrongly on this sacred floor.  
"Contact!" Another marine yelled out aggressively before she could answer the initial statement, pulling out his assault rifle the soldier aimed it straight up at a small and irregular floating device with small arm like apparatus's and low cut blue harmonious lights.  
"At ease soldier" West growled to him, her voice acting like a harsh whip that immediately grabbed his rifle and lowered it, she wouldn't risk any damage to the Sentinels of this planet; especially if they would help or fight alongside her, "They won't harm you, just focus on getting those charges placed inside the building; we cannot let the Thunder gain access to the information stored here am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am" The marine trembled beneath her wrath, quickly falling down to his knees and helping the first USNC fighter get the charges placed. The golden clad Spartan IV watched for a short time before sighing and turning back to the floating sentinel, it seemed agitated with the presence of explosive devices but didn't seem to care over the fact that they were going to detonate its home; maybe it new something she didn't.  
Or maybe it knew that the Jiralhanae forces that had just landed were going to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Move up move up, keep it quiet" The lead UNSC marine whispered to the rest of the squad; watching over the crouching warriors in concern; if they were detected then instant death was almost certain amongst not only their squad but the entire mission. All three marines were crawling through the thick undergrowth foliage of shrubbery, directly hiding themselves from the forces of Storm; all Brutish warriors controlling the covenant forces that had directed the protection of the large anti air wraith. Two large Jiralhanae brutes were sniffing the air at the strange scent that had overindulged their sense of smell; one of the minors drew out a sidearm spiker and sticked it full of crude hardened spikes in anticipation of the humans they could both smell.

"Get down" The commanding UNSC warrior quickly spoke as the large Jiralhanae warrior looked out and started stomping through the thick undergrowth foliage in search for new prey. A squad of Kig-Yar squawked loudly as the scent of human filled their own animalistic nostrils, then finally they called out to the rest of the squad and announced the presence of humans.

One of the UNSC marines drew out his magnum, drawing it sharply as he realised that they had been found out easily by the Jackals and Brute forces; even the large purple anti air had turned back to aim its large green fuel rod cannons at the undergrowth foliage and started charging its fuel canister's to fire.  
Suddenly a harsh flash of blue light quickly cut over the unprotected wraith, its attention drawn onto the hidden crouching marines and thus not noticing any Spartan IV that may have been creeping up behind to hijack it quickly.

Gabriel hitched onto the large mainframe hull of the purple wraith, he could feel the cool release of superheated plasma and radiation almost start to fire upon the marines as he made his move. With a quick powerful punch with his reinforced robotic steel left arm, he crushed the cockpit door of the wraith and cut into until he reached the skull of the piloting Jiralhanae; barely pausing his reinforced fist continued to descend until the wraith's blasters completely ceased to charge and the entire vehicle failed to operate.

With the speed of a rattlesnake, the blue clad Spartan IV quickly screwed his whole arm and grabbed the thick hairy meat of the destroyed brute; lifting it up slowly so he could rip the entire corpse out and threw against the floor. Then as he sat himself down into the cockpit, his HUD visor worked quickly and efficiently understanding the many covenant symbols and controls so he could reach down and operate the anti-air wraith himself.

"Human filth!" A Jiralhanae major roared as he lowered his covenant mauler and grabbed the crouching hidden marine around the neck so he could lift the unfortunate human and roar a large goblet of spittle at the soldier. Surprisingly the human soldier did not react as if this was news to him, he reacted almost perfectly as if this was planned and rehearsed.

For his part, the UNSC marine simply spat back in defiance of the hideous brute; baiting him to enraged action as the human fumbled two small canisters' from his back holsters and unpinned them quickly directly in the face of the Jiralhanae major.

Suddenly a flash of immense harsh light broke through the two flash bang grenades and poured an immense tonnage of golden light into the weakly dimmed eyes of the aggressive brute and all covenant onlookers. A roar erupted out of the heavily muscled and haired creature as he clutched heavily at his eyes and fell to his knees in absolute pain, numerous roars and squawks emanated from the numerous Storm warriors as they all experienced temporary blindness.

Gabriel watched through the commandeered anti air wraith aiming reticules, making sure the marines could get away into a safe distance before starting to load the large fuel rod canister's at the blinded collection of confused but still dangerous covenant warriors.  
And then with a grim stern stare, he activated the large firearm function to fire out the large green rod's at the Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar warriors; letting the rods of fire and plasma arc out until they crushed roughly into the covenant forces. The volley of plasma exploded violently into a billowing cloud of fiery green energy, disrupting sparks, flesh and blood.

Screams of fury and pain echoed through the large clearing as the assortment of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar warrior's blew apart and burned alive in the cruel never-ending explosion of continuous fuel rod blasts. Two more Brute's roared ferociously from the side of the wraith, firing their crude weaponry in hopes to stop the bombardment but only receiving a large smiting by the bombardment of green plasma smashing into their hides and blowing them apart.

Finally the heavy bombardment of green plasma ceased, letting the blue Spartan IV escape out of the main hull and step down on the heavy clearing, aiming through his scope at any downed forces that would attempt to rise and stop his plan.  
"You can come out now" He finally spoke, disarming his sniper rifle and stocking it onto his back holster as he monitored on his radio and gestured that the surroundings was clear of any covenant or aggressive forces.  
"Are we good to go?" One marine asked quickly, shouldering his own assault rifle as he led the two other soldiers and meet up with the large blue Spartan IV.

"Affirmative, you guys ok?" Gabriel requested as he looked down at the data pad on his wrist, targeting the frequency of the UNSC Battle cruiser 'Red Dusk' in order to communicate.  
"Yes sir, that was a great plan by the way" A younger marine spoke earnestly, tapping his heavy reinforced glasses that managed to maintain the flash bangs and successfully not blind them.  
Gabriel smiled to himself, the idea had been simple but it had all worked together well to clear the large bay for the UNSC Battle Cruiser to land down and continue the second fragment of their joined plan. Finally he turned back and tapped the side of his head, activating the different frequency as he spoke, "Admiral Drafter, we are clear to go; you can bring her down now"  
The response was instantaneous, "Affirmative Spartan, operation is in place and all plans are set into motion; thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Charges placed, prepare all explosives for immediate disposal" West commanded all members of the marines under her command, utilising her powerful emphasised voice to continue her idea across so the soldiers would understand without further problems.  
"Affirmative Spartan" One marine replied quickly, slowly placing a final stick of tactical explosives at the base of the initial room and preparing himself in order to leave the entire installation safely wit preparation to blow it all up from a safe distance.

"All right marines, push back to get to the pelican" West ordered them all quickly, rotating sharply on her flexible hips to aim through the dark alleyway of the large forerunners structure as the human warrior's slowly retreated together. The female warrior ran ahead of them all, using her long augmented legs to break out of the installation and finally face the sunlight and harsh contrast of green overgrowth in accordance to the silver and blue rotating walls.

The large USNC pelican could be seen hovering over the clearing placed right outside the clearing that entered into the forerunner installation known as the 'Cartographer.' Two marines stood at attention right at the base, watching out through their mainframe helmets and through the heavy iron sights of the MA5 Assault Rifles.

West led the group of marines confidently, jutting her chest out with pride as she sat down inside the hull of the pelican and prepared herself for the explosion ahead. The remaining marines sat around her quickly, keen for this objective to completely be utilised without damage or loss of any squad-members. But as they all knew, such luck or form of peace never truly did travel for long; all good things failed to last long.

"Detonation sequence undergoing" West shouted out, grabbing the large ignition trigger from her chest armour plate and flexing it out with her armoured palm; if this worked perfectly, then the installation would be destroyed straight of the map and the covenant would have no chance to even take a look at it. The amount of explosives they had set down were enough to level almost eight buildings that size, leaving them with a definite destruction of the Cartographer.

"Detonation in 3…2…1" She continued to speak, ripping of the ignition trigger safety guard before quickly placing her thumb firmly down and allowing the trigger send a message that would end in the large eruption and destruction of the forerunner structure.  
Suddenly a humongous eruption exploded out of the thick metallic mainframe of the Cartographer, creating a sharp piercing screech and bang to almost deafen the listeners, a large plumage of fire and smoke escaped out of the sides and completely encased the installation from sight for the parked marines inside the pelican. A spark of fire continued to lick at the corners of the large silver structure, hiding another large explosion and sound to echo through the entire clearing.

As West watched intently, the smoke finally started to clear in order to reveal a rather disturbing and contrasting spectacle for all UNSC members inside the human vessel. Almost unbelievably, the forerunner installation hadn't fallen from the explosion, not only that; but the entire structure was completely operational and hadn't even been affected by the huge set of explosives. Not on spark or burn mark even encased the inside of the base, leaving the Cartographer completely unharmed and the humans without a proper understanding on what to do next.

"What the hell!?" A marine roared out in disbelief at what had happened, "How is that even possible? We gave that thing enough explosives to level a small skyscraper!"  
West sighed loudly, disappointed with the simple obvious nature of this situation, "The forerunner metal seems immune to our explosives, we really should have seen this coming."  
The marines looked at each other in disbelief, unsure on how to tackle the situation from this point on; they didn't have the firepower to destroy the cartographer or the forces to tackle the covenant directly.

"Where getting in a reading Spartan West!" The pilot of the pelican broke in abruptly, ripping apart the awkward silence with more news of the present situation; but if the news was positive then the female Spartan IV would know the operator was lying to her, "Our long range scanners detect we have two large phantoms closing in on our position, ETA in less than five minutes."  
West growled slowly at the furthermore negative news, it was time for her to finally take command and make a quick decisive decision that would no doubt shape the rest of the universe; looking to her left and right for ideas, something clicked inside her head as she finally looked back to the marines and spoke roughly, "We were tasked with stopping the covenant getting that data, if that means we hold them back and rip it out ourselves then the result would be the same"

"What are you suggesting Spartan?" One marine stepped up quickly, grabbing his assault rifle from his shoulder pad as he questioned her motives and plan.  
West smiled slowly, allowing her powerful presence pose a terrifying threat to the UNSC warriors; hopefully the same image would convey to the incoming forces, but nevertheless she turned back and softly spoke, "We defend the castle marines and we save the universe."


	10. Chapter 10

The two large purple phantoms descended swiftly through the thick atmosphere, creating a streak of lines as they travelled down to unload their deadly cargo. The massive covenant Assault Carrier 'Razor' could be seen up high in the sky; directly under the sun but close enough to see the progression and assist if required. The thick overgrowth of green vegetation started vibrating violently as the dual set of covenant drop vessels managed to enter and prepare to unload the forces of destruction.

Tangarus growled as his vessel slowly lowered, slowly lifting his heavy bulked frame up and smashing his knuckles together aggressively. His long white hair and muscled body was completely encased in black and red chieftain reinforced armour. After looking down at the collection of Jiralhanae shock trooper's seated, he could feel a leak of blood emanate from the gap that used to be his eye; ever since the foolish ODST sergeant had literally bitten his eye out, his vision and sense of direction had been severely handicapped. Another growl emanated from the chieftain's heavy tusks and maw as he ripped the large handle of his gravity hammer out of his back holster and activated it quickly so lightning sparked out of the tough blade.

"Prepare yourselves for anything brethren" Tangarus roared at the underling Jiralhanae as he prepared to jump of the vehicle into the known location of the cartographer, "The forerunner structure is not to be trusted."  
The shock soldiers nodded earnestly, grabbing the large circular and bladed brute shot grenade launchers from their back holsters and sharpening the bayonet blade in anticipation of any form of battle ahead. Their chest armour pieces were covered with a large encasement of thrust pads and jump pack that allowed the Jiralhanae shock troopers to travel via jet pack sets.

Suddenly the assortment of brute warriors rushed out of the large purple phantom, landing heavily on the thick undergrowth and foliage of green soft grass and soil with heavy and loud thuds. As the Brute chieftain rushed forward towards the forerunner installation, an eruption of gunfire broke the silence and smashed into two shock trooper brutes; erupting one's jump pack and sending a huge explosion of gas and fire.

The remaining squad of shock trooper's growled and crouched down, gathering enough strength in their thigh muscles to kick themselves up and allowing the jump pack's to send them flying through the sky in order to land heavily upon the base itself and fire upon the marines that were attempting to crouch behind the forerunner metal.

One UNSC solider blew apart quickly, his armour ripping to pieces as the volley of brute shot rounds impacted and detonated inside the flesh of the exposed marine. The other warriors slowly backed away from the shock troopers; their rounds simply bouncing of the large brute's chest plate and letting brown blood explode out of one's hairy skull.  
"Kill them all!" Tangarus roared roughly, sprinting straight up the installation hallway with his large gravity hammer lifted and ready to destroy any human that would be foolish enough to try to halt the indestructible and indestructible force of the Jiralhanae.

**Meanwhile**  
"Pull back!" The marine roared out in pain, grabbing at his shoulder pad in pain as the large brute round impacted the wall next to him as disrupted an explosion of shrapnel and fire. Another marine screamed out in pain as a spike grenade spun though the air and sunk into his exposed chest, letting the blades rip through his skin as the entire weapon awaited before detonating violently and sending a chunk of both flesh, armour, blood and spikes to blow in all directions.

West looked up from her work as the explosion almost damaged her own shielding, the brutes were advancing extremely quickly and before long they would hunt her down and no doubt rip her to shreds with their crude but powerful brute weaponry.  
She finally turned back and activated the cartographer map room, letting a heavy imprint of readings and symbols to erupt out of the centre pillar. She noted the exceptional large beacon of the shield world, making sure to note down the coordinates as she guessed the covenant would be looking for. Then quickly she grabbed an empty slot out of her side pocket of her thigh and screwed it into the pillar, letting it download and capture all data that was inside the Cartographer pillar. Whether or not the data would even work on her unit wasn't important; the wiping of the cartographer was more crucial to their own survival.

As she ripped the data unit out, she grabbed her helmet communications and spoke through it furiously, "Get the pelican prepped, this is going to be a quick pick up" She roared to the pilotering operator. Quickly the female Spartan IV grabbed the BA8 battle rifle from her back holster and cocked it quickly to fire as she pushed up, "All right marines, it's time to get the hell out of here! Let's move people!"


	11. Chapter 11

Two small hooves slowly traversed the heavy undergrowth of green vegetation, partially dividing two branches peacefully as the grazing herbivore sniffed the air and lowered its small head to bite out a chunk of the assembled leafs and grass. A flab of skin extended out of the creature's neck as sudden voices alarmed it, after looking around with its weak dimmed eyes it finally sank down to consume another pile of vegetation. Suddenly the entire creature was engulfed in a shadow, causing it to shriek in alarm and prepare to flee as it looked up through the dense overgrowth of natural wonder. A massive mesh of metal was descending down straight to the herbivore's location, streams of light bellowing out of the back as it aimed perfectly to land at the large clearing that was barely a mile from the grazing animal. Without a pause, the grazer screamed out in fear of the unknown object and reacted completely animalistically; fleeing the scene in a survival intensified state of panic.

The large battle cruiser continued to land onto the clearing, its metallic sides scraping a segment of trees as the 'Red Dusk' successfully and safely landed in a puff of smoke. A small squad of marines with a lead Spartan IV watched as the UNSC vessel finally descended onto the interior shield world before walking up to the large hanger doors that were starting to open up.

Gabriel led the three marines up to the parked battle cruiser warily, watching out for any covenant vessels that would exploit to obvious vulnerability of the human vessel; but luckily not one corvette or assault carrier had been able to notice their position.  
"Good job soldiers" the Admiral spoke quickly, confirming her own approval at the succession of the mission as she continued, "Unloading heavy weaponry now, have you received word on the success of the initial task?"

"Negative ma'am" Gabriel sighed, his tone betraying the anxiety that had started to engulf him after losing all radio communications with the female Spartan IV. For all he knew, she could be dead and quite honestly he didn't think he could find the will to survive and live on with such a guilty conscience.

"Understood, take one of the warthogs and reconvene on Spartan West's position at the Cartographer site" Drafter continued to speak quickly, summing up the negative impact of the covenants realisation over what they were truly looking for, "I want that base destroyed Gabriel, if you can get her back alive then great but priorities first."  
The Blue Spartan IV considered rebutting that the female easily came on his higher priority but a larger more formidable issue started to plague his mind, "Do we even have enough warthogs to be lending out? I could lose it back there."

"Trust me Spartan, we have enough" Was all the Admiral would say, switching her communications of and starting to progression of heavy weaponry to leave the battle cruiser and continue on to the large clearing. As Gabriel watched, he could tell that Drafter wasn't joking about the numbers; five warthogs quickly drove out of the hanger bay, followed by eight mongooses and two large falcons to hover over and observe the entire army. Finally the largest brunt arrived, three massive USNC M8V main Scorpion battle tanks rolled out into the middle of the armada; their large reinforced hulls of metal and nozzles displaying an instant sight of awe and death.

"Holy hell" Was all a marine could say at the impressive assortment of vehicles, marines and drivers commandeered the vehicles quickly and started moving them to a location more secluded and secret. Gabriel was impressed as well, the vehicles would be helpful with any more assaults on the ground against the covenant; especially the scorpion battle tanks.

Suddenly a UNSC warthog drove up to him, parking alongside so he could commandeer the heavy gunner position on the back; as the Spartan IV clambered on board he realised who was driving the jeep.  
"Glad to see you made it" Robert spoke to him fondly, grabbing the wheel and steering the entire vehicle around so it could head straight for the coordinates set.  
"You too, now let's do this right so we can both go home in one piece" Gabriel responded quickly, activating the turret to full auto fire mode so he could aim out and kill any covenant squatter that attempted to mess with him.

**Meanwhile**  
"Push back! Come on!" West roared out to the remaining squad-members, firing her battle rifle at the incoming brute shock troopers and managing to clip one in the leg; leaving it to crawl and expose its neck for an easy volley of kill shots.

The UNSC soldiers nodded at the Spartan IV and threw their last fragmentation grenades at the Jiralhanae invaders, causing them to jump backwards in fear of destruction with quick back thrusts of their jump packs. The continuous bombardment of brute shots paused for a second, allowing the humans to rush out and sprint across the green foliage straight for the parked and prepared UNSC pelican.

West jumped straight up into the open hanger bay doors of the human vessel, seating herself while firing at the brutes that insisted on hunting them down even when they had the upper hand. As the marines clambered on board, one large Jiralhanae Chieftain rushed forward with an intense hatred and preparation to kill all in his path.

"Get us the hell out of here" The golden Spartan IV roared at the pilot, carefully feeling the data unit's presence in her thigh pocket as she fired her battle rifle one handed at the furious brute chieftain. The pilot complied immediately, activating the back burning thruster's to levitate the entire vessel and move it forward.  
Tangarus roared out in complete rage as his prey attempted to escape, then with a furious rage he threw a spike grenade and let it arc until it perfectly landed right into the open hanger bay doors of the retreating pelican.

West shouted out in fear as the large object stuck fast to the wall, attempting to kill two of the marines if she didn't act; but with her augmented speed and reflexes she managed to rush up and grab both humans by the neck, thrusting them to the floor and rushing forward to literally ram the grenade with her right shoulder pad so the eruption wouldn't harm anyone but her and the vehicle. Finally the grenade exploded, sending a volley of spikes ripping through the outer-shell of the pelican and almost into the marines.  
West screamed as the spikes cut into her skin, destroying her energy shields and blowing of the shoulder pad and right chest piece of her body. She grimaced violently as one particularly large hunk of sharpened metal had stuck right into the muscle knotted around her shoulder bone.

"What the hell happened?" A pilot roared out in fear as the entire pelican started shifting to the side, the engines malfunctioning after the quick explosion. Then suddenly a whump alerted all soldiers inside the vessel that something had landed on top of the pelican.

Three large muscled and hairy burly shock trooper Jiralhanae smashed into the side of the human air vessel, clambering onto the side and boosted up by their powerful thrust jump packs so they could physically board the fleeing vehicle. The female heavily wounded Spartan IV watched as one of the pilots died horrendously, his head twisted at an impossible angle and his arms wrenched away from the controls so the entire vehicle lost all sense of steering and descended to crash into the interior earth down below.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kill them all, get the cartographer data from their dead husks" Tangarus growled roughly at all Jiralhanae shock trooper's under his command. The brute shot wielding warriors rushed forward and prepared to enter the large pelican crash and destroy all injured or unconscious humans. One of the aggressive hairy warriors roared as it detected a fallen human before lowering the bayonet weapon and skewering the marine across the abdomen and chest with an eruption of crimson blood and gunk.

West's eyes awoke quickly at the sound of human screams, lifting her left arm quickly she reached down to grab the BA8 battle rifle but only managed to touch a few shards of a destroyed firearm; her right shoulder was absolutely killing her, still bleeding from the numerous spike wounds that speckled from the remains of her arm. Another scream caught her unawares, the sound of a human marine being killed to her left made her react quickly, reaching down to her thigh holster and drawing out her M9 magnum.

Suddenly a large taloned foot clamped down on her chest, making her cough out with lack of oxygen and the realisation that she was next. She looked up sharply, looking through the smudged golden visor at the large Jiralhanae shock trooper stepping down on her and lining up the large brute shot to skewer her apart. It roared aggressively as it levelled the blade up to her neck, spittle and saliva dropping down and smashing into his visor.

West reacted quickly, spinning her hips around so she could snap her right leg up completely and smashing her boot into the spine of the shock trooper. The brute roared out in pain and disbelief, reaching back in pain over the wound and realising the large thrust pack encasing its hairy body had been ruptured.

The golden female Spartan IV rolled away quickly, tucking her magnum right to her chest as she managed to get away from the brute. A large gaseous explosion ripped through the atmosphere as the brute's jump pack blew up in a contrasting eruption of fire and plasma. Roars echoed from the other Jiralhanae shock trooper's as the carcass of the brute smashed into the ground, the shuffling of feet quickly caught her attention as she stood up and fired her magnum at the closest enemy warrior.

"Kill her!" Tangarus roared in his native tongue, spitting out a goblet of blood that had emanated from the wound that used to be his eye and grabbing the heavy gravity hammer and rushing forward to smash the Mjonlir clad soldier into the ground.  
West evaded to the side, quickly firing her magnum at the large chieftain with a quick intention to stop him in his tracks; the rounds embed into the brute's armour and bounced of the helmet as it continuously rushed forward to destroy her. A growl emanated from the clad red and black Jiralhanae as he smashed his hammer across and cut down a large tree while trying to kill the human, West dodged swiftly and rushed backwards only for another blast to cripple the Spartan's legs and send her smashing into the thick foliage of vegetation and soil.

The golden Spartan roared out as she looked up to the cruel one eyed brute chieftain, her legs burned in pain with the similar injury that encased her shoulder and left arm. She fired her last round at the Jiralhanae, letting it unsuccessfully impact with its head armoured piece and leave her without any weaponry or means to escape.  
Tangarus stepped down and slowly raised the gravity hammer up so he could unleash all the fury and power he could muster to completely destroy the wounded female soldier. A chuckle emanated from the brute as he prepared to break the warrior to pieces, then without pause or concern he smashed his hammer down in complete violent matrimony.

Suddenly the entire chieftain smashed against the nearby tree, a large UNSC warthog crushing into the brute's side and sending the gravity hammer flying across the crashed pelican and into the outside foliage. Tangarus roared as the large human vehicle continued to accelerate with him still completely pinned across from it, activating his invincibility armour ability he managed to deflect the volley of projectiles emanating from the large turret on top of the warthog.

"Keep it pinned!" Gabriel roared from the back of the large UNSC vessel, firing a continuous stream of turret fire into the large red indestructible shielding of the Jiralhanae. Robert complied and accelerated the vehicle into the hide of Tangarus, successfully holding him back until finally the injured golden Spartan IV managed to crawl inside the shotgun seat of the warthog.

The ODST looked back and made sure West was seated properly before finally stopping the vehicles ramming, carefully stepping down on the clutch and changing gears to reverse the warthog and retreat out of the scene. Tangarus roared inhumanly as the weight lifted, but instead of running to the side or to grab his weapon; he rushed forward and smashed all weight into the bonnet and rammed it backwards.

Gabriel fell forward into the large turret as the entire vehicle was rammed back without warning, the large Jiralhanae attempting to rip the warthog apart with his own limbs. Tangarus roared again as he punched down and ripped out the large headlight mainframe with his large taloned hands, moving his legs upward so he could climb over and personally kill all humans on the vehicle.

"Floor it!" The blue Spartan IV roared as he saw the brute's feet leave the floor and completely leave its weight on the warthog; suddenly as the ODST accelerated swiftly the entire chieftain was smashed until its body flew over the entire vehicle and smashed into the turret and fell to the floor.  
Gabriel crouched as the brute had flown over him and quickly fired his sidearm pistol at the fallen chieftain, not halting to stop firing before the warthog had completely abandoned the scene and was thundering away to a safe location.  
"We made it" Robert finally spoke, all too aware that the chieftain would no doubt be back with more intentional and violent actions.


	13. Chapter 13

A quick round of sharpened metallic husks arced through the air swiftly with violent trajectories until they smashed straight into the left side of a floating forerunner sentinel; causing it's shielding to spark aggressively until they depleted and the entire device exploded in a puff of metal and light. Another sentinel hovered down, its small triangular limbs parting together as a torrent of hard-light energy that beamed down to cut through the heavy armour of a shock trooper Jiralhanae warrior. In retaliation the brute fired back with a large brute shot, successfully shooting the sentinel down to the ground where it exploded and left the rest of the cartographer completely unguarded for the forces of Storm to rampage through and rip out what they truly wanted.

Tangarus lowered his gravity hammer; the remains of a forerunner sentinel slowly sliding of the blade as he stuck the entire weapon onto his magnetised back holster. After growling at two other shock trooper brutes he stepped forward and entered the symmetrical circular room in the middle of the entire cartographer.

Without pause the brute chieftain lowered his frame and reached down with a large muscular and hairy arm to activate the forerunner pillar. At a simple touch, the entire room activated and created a large holographic imprint of the shield world; revealing a large beckoning light that was no doubt the end game for the forces of the covenant.  
"The filthy worms could never take the information for themselves" The large chieftain spoke roughly, monitoring the coordinates of the beckoning light so he could inform and direct the Thunder straight towards what they were truly looking for.

**Meanwhile**  
The pale light slowly flaked through the cool insulated room, showering down upon the injured female in a harsh and remorseless colour as well as the brutal cold of the room.  
West coughed again, looking around herself for anything that would contain the pain that was still spreading up from her left shoulder. The operation would be undergone soon, leaving her with the alarming feeling and the cruel period to await her own healing process.

After Gabriel and Robert had given the data unit over to the Admiral, the medical crew of 'Red Dusk' had quickly grabbed the half dead female Spartan IV and ushered her towards the recovery centre on the large battle cruiser where she had been forced to wait for the operation ahead that would hopefully save her arm and legs from removal or even death.

"So you're finally awake huh?" A harsh voice ripped through the cool atmosphere and startled her to the point of almost grabbing the M9 magnum that was positioned right next to her. As she looked around she realised a large blue Spartan IV was seated across the room from her, not making a move or sound until he had realised she had woken up.  
"Jesus Christ Gabriel, shouldn't you be over-training yourself like usual?" West growled at him, feeling comfortable in his presence but still unsure why he was here and not doing something more useful for the UNSC.  
"Don't need to anymore, my competition has been blown out of the water" the male warrior responded with a hint of humour etched in his own tone as he stood and watched over the injured female.

"Ahhh even with this wound I bet I could kick your arse" The unarmoured female growled at him with an interesting contrast of aggressiveness and playfulness revealing upon her own face as she smiled evilly at him.  
Gabriel laughed in return, not refusing the statement and simply looking over and making sure that she was being looked after all-right and with the proper treatment. He monitored the nearest system regulator and checked her pulse without another comment until finally she decided to break the silence again.

"Why are you here?" She softly spoke, looking up at him with an expression of pure concern that contrasted against the amount of pain that had just sparked up from her left shoulder and the bruise in both of her thighs.  
"I'm being deployed West" He responded slowly, knowing how much damage his words could have on the female as he continued, "We're setting up all defences we have left over the primary target, now that we know where it is and no doubt the covenant do as well; we need to defend it no matter what."

"Don't rush of without me Gabriel, I doubt the Admiral would let me stay in here for too long" The female warrior spoke up, pleased that the forces of UNSC were making a stand against the covenant and that they would be involved with their victory.  
Gabriel looked away from her, glancing at his robotic left arm as he lowered his head sadly and spoke loudly, "It's a suicide gambit West, were going to be stationed against an unstoppable force with a couple of tanks and one battle cruiser; we can't hold that point and no matter how many lies we use to cover it up, it's obvious."

"What is?" West inquired quickly, although the answer was already bright upon her own mind and she barely had to ask.  
"Were losing this fight, and I don't think we can bounce back and win anytime soon" Gabriel slowly sped up his speech, getting more aggressive and frantic as he roared, "The covenant are going to come and rip us apart without caring and leaving us with nothing left!" Finally he spat out a stream of coarse words, punching the wall with his reinforced arm and leaving a dent through it as he turned back to the injured golden Spartan IV.

"This doesn't explain my first question you know" West laughed at him, breaking through the fog of anger and replacing it with the initial conversation, "Why are you still here?"  
Gabriel crouched down and gently stroked the injured warrior's chin as he spoke, "Because I wanted to see you before the end, I wanted to look into your eyes before it all turned to ash."

And then they kissed, the last contact and passion that they would ever experience suddenly occurred inside that recovery bay with their romantic entanglement. West grabbed the neck of the male and drew him down to her level in one definite move and almost brought him down to his knees as she spoke quickly, "There's always a chance Gabriel, don't you for a second think that there's no hope yet."


	14. Chapter 14

"Alone for all this time, I would suspect to be used to it by now but I guess one never truly would appreciate or understand solitude until it comes directly from your own core" The slow lingering voice travelled throughout the undergrowth foliage, it coming from a small circular golden orb like figure that had been named the 'Recognisable Barrier of Testimony."

The monitor had been slowly following and watching the long barrage and surviving vehicles and soldiers that had started traveling through the vegetation; their destination and plan held straight onto and for the protection of the beacon target.

As it watched, the massive silver UNSC battle cruiser that was usually parked right on the large clearing was starting to rise; its doors opening slightly to allow one figure to land onto the ground and rush up towards the assortment of mongoose's, warthogs, scorpion tanks and falcons. This was the human he was waiting for, without a second's hesitation the monitor accelerated forward and rushed straight in to speak to the blue armoured and encased Spartan IV named 'Gabriel'.

The male Spartan reacted quickly as he saw the small object fling towards him, jumping to the side and quickly grabbing the SMG Uzi from his thigh holster in order to aim right at the monitor aggressively.

"You again?" Gabriel inquired curiously through the iron sights of his machine pistol, holding it up straight at the orb with his robotic arm.  
"Indeed reclaimer" Recognisable Barrier spoke to him soothingly, his voice surprisingly optimistic despite the current situation, "I understand that your race wishes to defend the precursor tomb and prevent his ascension? I approve of this plan."

"The plan is to stop the covenant forces from entering the target base, we don't have any plans on the 'precursor" Gabriel admitted fundamentally, allowing his strained voice to show his lack of trust in the plan but the undeniable plan that they had to do it.  
"The containment of the Precursor is paramount reclaimer, you must see that if that being walks upon this universe then all you know will burn and shift as he will see fit" The oracle screamed agitatedly, his tone hitting a high awkward tone as his entire data core and sense of purpose were oriented around this one crucial directive.  
"I guess we will have to try" Gabriel sighed to himself, he knew that this plan to hold out would not work against the unstoppable force of the covenant; but again he had to do it, either by order or simply logic they all had to do it.

"Reclaimer" The golden monitor lowered its entire frame down to his level as it peered straight through his visor as if it saw him for the first time, "You are troubled, but this is not time to weep or confess; this is the time to call upon your forces and set out what you were always seeded to do."  
"What forces?! We have nothing left!" The Spartan IV roared out in absolute fear and defeat, his tone completely betraying the turmoil and argumentative battle that had been surging through his own gut ever since Michael had died, "Every single marine, Spartan, ODST and vessel has fallen to the Thunder, we have no-one left and nothing more to do!"

"Calm yourself reclaimer, your battle has not yet been cast" Recognisable Barrier of Testimony replied soothly, allowing his voice to inspire and create a spark of courage inside the human, "The forces of the forerunners are at your disposal human, we will fight alongside you in this war against the might of the covenant."  
As he spoke, two large combat sentinels' hovered down to their location; their usual red flashing lights turning into a bright gold to show their allegiance to the race of mankind with this truce with the forerunner's.

**Meanwhile  
**One droplet of brown blood continued to flow down the large brute's lack of an eye, slowly spluttering until it finally was cleaned away roughly by the hairy paw of the heavily clad and powerful shipmaster and Jiralhanae Chieftain.  
Tangarus growled as the dark liquid continued to weep out of the scar before patching it up again with a crude cloth and moving on to the large cockpit room of the assault carrier known simply as 'Razor.'

As the chieftain walked up slowly to the mass seated collection of different covenant operators, one large monitor system flared itself on the primary neck of the entire cockpit and immediately proposed a holographic outline of the Hierarchal San Shyuum himself, the prophet of Storm had specifically left a message for the lucky shipmaster.  
"Tangarus" Storm drawled quickly, twitching his lower jaw hairs as he spoke, "I understand that you have the coordinates to the tomb, now I wish for your race to indulge yourself into the ascension of the covenant and to directly travel there yourself."

The Jiralhanae chieftain could barely believe his small hairy ears, he kneeled quickly and replied with a questioning tone, "You honour me beyond words Hierarch, but are you sure you desire me to initiate the great journey of the covenant."  
"Who other?" The prophet laughed outloud, the shrill and inharmonious chuckles causing many covenant races to flinch in fear and disgust as the San Shyuum continued to speak, "Your actions have saved the Thunder from certain destruction, I assure you that the Jiralhanae deserve this great honour more than even myself"

"Thank you Hierarch!" Tangarus roared in dogmatic happiness, switching of the communications outlook and issuing commands to his underlings within seconds; completely unaware that the prophet of storm had just lied to him on numerous occasions and played him for an unknowing fool.


	15. Chapter 15

"All right get those scorpions into place" Gabriel roared through his helmet communications at the collection and armada of UNSC soldiers who proceeded to accelerate the three large M8V tanks and place them into position. Four large combat sentinels quickly flew over to the scorpions and hovered motionless as if waiting for superiors commands.

The large blue Mjonlir clad Spartan IV cocked his sniper rifle out of his back holster, watching over the marines and heavy vehicles that were slowly amassing themselves inside and outside the remarkable small forerunner installation. After the UNSC Battle Cruiser had discovered the beckoning site they had quickly stationed all their remaining weaponry over the structure and given direct military command to the leading Spartan IV.

A large mountainous eruption was situated directly behind the silver and blue installation, covering its backside and only allowing an invasion to be dealt from the front. One large column jutted upwards from the structure, allowing snipers to safely fire at any covenant forces; the main gates of the entire building were heavily barricaded with extra human fortifications placed outside the wall for marines to position themselves with the heavy artillery and UNSC vehicles.

For his part, Gabriel had instructed the warthogs to be used initially against the first wave; marines would drive the hogs straight at any covenant forces and run them down while firing the large turrets. If that assault was exhausted, the mongooses would be sent in to halt the assault with rocket firing marines and rush the remaining marines. The flying falcons would be used against any priority targets and support and All along the entire battle the marines, snipers and scorpions would be firing at the invasion by high vacant point.

Hopefully everything would fall into place, but it still required a great deal of luck and lack of coordination from the covenant's side. The ground combat was all sorted out perfectly, but unfortunately if the Thunder itself appeared then the one battle cruiser then the 'Red Dusk' wouldn't stand much of a true chance for either survival or assistance.

As the blue Spartan IV watched through his visor and into his scope, a large grey armoured pelican hovered down and unloaded another squad of marines onto the battle ground with one large golden female warrior leading them. Gabriel almost choked as he realised West had been deployed already; if she wasn't completely healed and operational then her death would be definite. He quickly jumped down of his perched and ran up to her, noticing that the reinforcements were carrying a heavy stack of powerful rocket launchers, Spartan lasers and sniper rifles.  
"You asked for weapons" West spoke up slowly, stocking a rocket launcher onto her back holster while holding onto the BA8 battle rifle in her arms, "We got all we could find"

Gabriel looked over the large assortment of weapons, a large stack of shotguns, assault rifles and magnum's and realised that the marines and guards would be well armoured and armed for the incoming battle before he turned back to the female and spoke, "This will do, but what are you doing here West; are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" She snapped at him, a sudden violent upsurgeance of aggressive passion ripping out of her golden visor, "Worry about yourself Gabriel, we have things to do."  
The blue clad Mjonlir warrior nodded quickly, noticing her nervous aggression to be a sign of the battle ahead and the loss of life that would be displayed upon them all, so he nodded again and carried a stack of weaponry inside the forerunner base so the large armada of marines could arm up heavily.

**Meanwhile**  
The heavy boot clambered down on the solid metallic floor loudly, alerting the San Shyuum prophet to the large jet black Sangheili Nemesis. The Harbinger walked up to the prophet quickly, not bothering to bow or announce himself outloud to the throned weak being as he stepped up and loomed over the Hierarch.

"Harbinger, your presence is unwanting" The Prophet of Storm growled aggressively as he felt undermined by the power and strength that was displayed by the large black Elite clad in ancient arbiter armour and carrying the handle of his energy reaper, "Say what you will and leave me to my solitude."  
"Why did you send Tangarus to initiate the precursor Hierarch, are the Jiralhanae that sacred to even be involved with this journey?" The Harbinger spoke roughly his mandibles coming apart and together as he spoke the mystery and confusion etched in his heart.

The Hierarch sighed loudly, sometimes his tools were to intelligent for their purposes; but as he scraped the bottom of his chin he realised that the large Sangheili nemesis would find out anyway and would be better to be told now, "The Jiralhanae shock troopers that first initiated the cartographer reported a squad of humans led by a demon attempting to defy them, if these humans are as defying as their predecessors then they will be awaiting us at the tomb."

"Tangarus didn't inform us of this, why did he keep this information silence?" The Harbinger questioned him quickly, the concept of heresy starting to come into his mind.  
"I'm sure the Chieftain wishes to challenge the humans himself, and when his force is destroyed by their denial then you will finish what was started" The Hierarch poked his long elongated finger forward to point at the black Sangheili chest as he proposed the plan.

"Very well O Hierarch" The Harbinger bowed his head quickly, turning his back to the prophet as he started leaving the San Shyuum to his solitude; with this new information he had to plan out his own assault and strategy to slaughter any remaining humans or Jiralhanae that would halt the progression of the Thunder.  
For it was time for it all to end.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Assault Begins

The cackling blue light slowly formed and activated into one large goblet of plasma until it vibrated with supreme heat and spewed out a volley of energy that arced through the air and smashed into the heavy metal hull of the UNSC Battle Cruiser 'Red Dusk.'  
"Return fire! Admiral Drafter roared out of her intercom, allowing her voice to carry out to all crew members as they charged up the large mechanical turrets and massive gauss cannon to spew out a powerful thrust of human rounds to impact heavily against the purple shielding of the large covenant Assault Carrier known as 'Razor.'

The brute vessel had appeared right over the last stand tomb and immediately opened fire on the human ship whilst unloading a volley of purple phantoms that proceeded to descend down in order to unleash covenant warriors to the tomb gate.  
"Ma'am, our shields have been depleted to fifty percent" One operator called out as another spasm of plasma smashed into the hull of metal and sparked a large volley of energy all-through the cockpit screen.

The ONI specialist growled at the prospect of losing her vessel to these Jiralhanae invaders, different strategies and plans quickly ran across her mind as she stared the Assault Carrier down and then finally made her move, "Prepare all fire on one specific target, I want all barrier shields and shielding to be encompassed with one gauss cannon shot directly at the generator of the enemy ship; let's bring this fucker down."  
"Hoorah!"

**Meanwhile**  
The large phantoms swooped low and started unloading a large armada of brute and Unggoy minors to land heavily on the ground with one large purple wraith classed energy mortar. Two more spirits swopped low and unleashed three large brute choppers to descend onto the earth with numerous Jiralhanae warriors and Kig-Yar.

"Open fire!" Gabriel roared from his high position in the snipers nest, watching over the crouched marines and vehicles that just started to start shooting at the gaining numbers of covenant Jiralhanae. The UNSC snipers and scorpions immediately spewed volleys of metal rounds both large and small. Roars proceeded out of the crouched marines as they immediately started firing their assault rifles at the unstoppable horde of covenant.

Two large purple banshees' quickly zoomed over the entire installation, attempting to fire at the encased humans with their fuel rod cannons but being cut down swiftly with a volley of rockets and Spartan laser fire. The heavy pieces of metal clunked straight down to the green ground, only to be stepped on and jumped over by the covenant warriors, many of them firing plasma and spiker weaponry at the hidden humans in vain; only for them to be cut down quickly by overwhelming fields of assault bullets, sniper rounds and large explosions set by the scorpion tanks.

Corpses smashed down to the ground as the brutes, grunts and jackals were easily sniped and cut down by the hidden humans; despite their losses they simply rushed forward and ran over the fallen bodies in hopes to kill the UNSC defenders. A large collection of combat sentinels slowly hovered over to the covenant armada, firing down a heavy beam of light to cut brutes into hunks of metal, hair and flesh. One Jiralhanae roared and lifted his brute shot, firing crudely to smash the sentinels apart while the rest of the covenant threw grenades up and slaughtered the forerunner defenders.

"Release the warthogs, cut them all down" West shouted into her helmet communications, firing her rocket launcher at a large collection of Unggoy to create a gaseous explosion of methane tanks, flesh and fire.

Five warthogs quickly thundered out of their positions around the installation and accelerated straight to cut down any covenant forces they could, the gunners firing either the large mechanical turrets to slaughter or the one gauss cannon that managed to kill a collection of Jiralhanae with one precise and deadly shot.  
One golden clad Jiralhanae growled at the wave of warthogs, a volley of machine gun rounds attempting rupture his tough armour but only managing to infuriate him as he lifted his large blue plasma launcher and charged four canister's filled with energy grenades. Quickly a hum hit the air as the brute released all four grenades, let them lock onto the enemy vehicles and latch themselves onto the front tire of one warthog and the front mainframe of another.

A large dual blue explosion ripped through the five warthogs, exploding both into a complete hulk of explosive fire, metal mesh and four marines falling back to the ground. Despite this, the other three warthogs did not hesitate to literally accelerate and smash their hulls right through the invading army of covenant; smashing through hundreds of Unggoy and Brutes without pause or hesitation as they fired their many turrets into the ranks of storm that flashed by.

One warthog rushed to the left and skewered through a battalion of grunts, successfully pinning one Unggoy through the chest with the hooks at the front of the hog as it continued to rush the covenant. Unfortunately the grunt minor's corpse started falling from the front blade until it fell into the front wheel and successfully clogged the vehicle's gears so the whole warthog ceased to operate properly. The marine at the wheel shouted out in alarm as the vehicle stopped right outside a large collection of Jiralhanae who roared and threw a numerous volley of spike grenades that stuck onto and blew the entire vehicle into pieces.

The two final warthogs rushed through the forces of the covenant at the back of the army, their rush had successfully ran through one singular line in the entire army; numerous bodies flinging over and under the heavy dented hog armour. Suddenly a large plasma volley descended down and smashed straight into first hog, ripping it to pieces with a simple energy mortar. The final warthog driver readjusted his steering wheel to aim straight for the collection of wraiths.

Without pause he slammed the entire vehicle into the energy mortar, smashing the metal hooks of the metal mainframe straight through and into the metal of the wraith. As the warthog literally was hooked to the wraith, the gunner positioned his gauss cannon to fire repeatedly with the powerful cannon until finally the heavy purple hull smashed open and released a torrent of sparks and energy to land right onto the human vehicle.  
"Get the next one!" The gunning marine roared as he aimed his gauss cannon at the second energy mortar with intentions to blow it sky high. But before they could move, one large silver object smashed down onto the vehicle and blew it down into simple pieces of metal that arced from all sides.

Tangarus smashed down his gravity hammer a numerous times, making sure that the final warthog was completely destroyed before he lifted the heavy melee weapon and looked out at the invading covenant armada that was almost close enough to physically enter the forerunner installation. Unfortunately the human tanks were still firing down at his units, but when they final left cover they would be bombarded by the wraith plasma mortar's. In general, the assault was going very well in the Chieftain's opinion; the humans were being exhausted and soon enough they would run out of resolve, energy and their own lives.  
Where they would finally pay for their heresy.


	17. Chapter 17

"All artillery ready to fire ma'am, are you sure you want to do this Admiral?" The operator inquired quickly as he grabbed the monitoring system and activated several junction in order to transfer the battle cruiser's shielding into one gauss cannon blast that would hopefully down the covenant assault carrier 'Razor'.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what we need to do" Drafter responded without hesitation, twisting her hip to look out at the large covenant assault carrier as she prepared her operators to fire the one blast that would tell them what was to be done.  
She turned her gaze sharply at the battle below them all; the large covenant armada that was bombarding the forerunner installation while being defiled by the final forces of the UNSC; if anything then at least the humans would be recognised for their stubborn antics to never give up even after such impossible odds.

Finally she turned back and almost buckled to the floor as a volley of plasma impacted with the unprotected hull of the 'Red Dusk', easily cutting through and melting the metal violently as the Admiral made the choice to end it all.  
She spoke softly, but her words weighed on them all like shackles given to a man without freedom; despite this subservice, all operators immediately complied and accepted her order, "Fire."

**Meanwhile**  
The thick sniper round exploded out of the heavy nozzle, spewing forward with an eruption of smoke as it arced down and streaked straight into the heavy helmet, through the Jiralhanae's heavy skull and then out of his neck into the ground. The minor screamed momentarily as its entire life source was stripped away by that one thick and quick bullet.  
Gabriel aimed down his scope quickly, scanning the armada of covenant momentarily before firing two rounds that cut down a succession of Unggoy minors that were still attempting to charge the base. Large blue goblets of plasma arced down and splashed into the ground, splintering the forerunner metal and killing marines that had taken barricade behind them.

As the four UNSC armour clad snipers next to the blue Spartan IV sniped out a volley of rounds into the oncoming covenant warriors the Jiralhanae finally smashed against the forerunner barricades and started firing their crude spike and plasma projectile weaponry at the weary and tired human marines.

Numerous human soldiers screamed as the overwhelming barrage of plasma and spikes cut through their armour and skewered their flesh from all sides, a large pink cloud impacted heavily as a combination of needles ignited inside the flesh of a marine and sent a barrage of flesh and blood splattering across the floor.  
A roar erupted out of numerous Jiralhanae warriors as they fired at the humans, slaughtering them all without remorse or mercy; cutting them down either by crude sharpened projectiles and melee massacres. The marines attempted to strike back heroically, throwing grenades and firing their assault rifles hopefully at the never-ending and unstoppable horde of Storm covenant that simply overwhelmed the humans with numerous numbers.

Gabriel watched as the brutes completely butchered the few marines that were stationed outside the forerunner installation, with a strict vengeance the Spartan IV aimed through his rifle and directed all brutal fire at the covenant forces that were attempting to rush the gate and get inside the structure itself.  
"There at the gates!" West shouted through the helmet communications, quickly firing at the covenant from her own position with the scorpion tanks at an overlook inside the forerunner installation.

Suddenly an explosion of brute shot volley's smashed into the blue Spartan IV's shields, betraying how close the Jiralhanae warriors were to the snipers position. As Gabriel watched through his visor and scope he could see an amassment of Brute Shock Trooper's jet-packing up to the sniper nest before they literally smashed down into the presence of the Mjonlir clad sniper Spartan IV.

Gabriel roared at the Jiralhanae shock trooper's aggressively, firing a quick burst sniper round that impacted heavily through the brute's chest piece and then through the flesh so it ruptured the powerful thrust pack on the brute's back. The gaseous explosion ripped through three large shock trooper's and managed to send one flying of the sniper nest in order to impact brutally with the forerunner wall below.  
A marine roared out in pain as a bombardment of brute shots ripped his entire sense of life apart, flesh and blood splattering across the wall and the shrapnel of detonated grenade's successfully ripping into the second marine.

The blue Spartan IV crouched down on one knee as he threw a grenade at the ground swiftly with his right regular arm while grabbing the heavy Spartan laser from his back holster with his stronger left reinforced robotic arm. As the second marine was skewered from shoulder to torso with the bayonet of a Jiralhanae brute shot, Gabriel charged the Spartan Laser and unleashed a full round of crimson light that beamed brightly and literally cut through all seventeen shock trooper brutes in one successfully and destructive energy blast.

"Jesus Christ" Gabriel commented as he lowered the smoking Spartan laser, his visor watching over the gaseous explosions of the downed brutes and their thrust packs detonating violently in an eruption of flesh, metal and blood.  
As the blue clad Spartan IV looked down at the large assortment of covenant warriors, he noticed that they had just smashed themselves against the thick indestructible forerunner walls like water on rock. After firing a volley of sniper rounds into the ranking of the Storm, he turned around and noticed the powerful surge of energy mortars were continuously smashing into the installation. The Wraith's were completely out of his line of sight, leaving the UNSC still vulnerable against the continuous bombardment.

"Send in the mongoose's" Gabriel spoke into his communications relay quickly, allowing phase two of his defiant operations to be placed over his defence of the forerunner structure.


	18. Chapter 18

"All canisters for charged gauss volley are set at eighty seven percent ma'am, nearing complete finalisation and deployment" The operator spoke swiftly, his hands tapping at hundreds of different buttons and monitors as he relayed the message across from the message that had just activated on his screen.

Admiral Drafter looked out to the battle below her, the large explosions of blue plasma and plumages of red fire striking her as a true battle from hell. Then she looked upwards to the large covenant Assault Carrier 'Razor' with an evil intent, nothing like this had ever fallen to plan but as usual she had to respond to the current situation and act upon it.  
"All-right! Gauss Cannon up to one hundred percent" The operator shouted out to her, buckling in his seat as another volley of plasma cut right into the right wing of the battle cruiser and slowly chewed through the metal like acid on flesh.

Suddenly a massive torrent of light arced out of the main exhaust port of the UNSC Battle Cruiser 'Red Dusk', spinning through the air in a symmetrical beam of pure power and light that ripped through the atmosphere and impacted perfectly onto the inner shell of the large Assault Carrier 'Razor' in an immense and spectacular explosion of fire, plasma and lightning.

The eruption of light fashioned itself so loudly and dangerously that the smoke and energy almost created a cloud bigger than the global interior sun inside the shield world itself.  
Large chunks of purple metal started descending down to the green vegetation below, smashing heavily into the ground and spreading blue fire amongst the heavy foliage of thick forestation overgrowth. Despite the obvious damage that was done to the assault carrier, as the operators inside the battle cruiser watched through the thick stream of fire and smoke; the clearing started to reveal that the large assault carrier known as 'Razor' was still hovering over the forerunner installation although it was noticeably missing a wing and billowing heavy purple smoke.

A pause of disbelief panicked between the operators of the Red Dusk battle cruiser, all members unsure on how to act or what they could even do to attempt and stop the force of this one Assault Carrier.  
And that was when the Razor erupted out another volley of plasma straight for the unprotected and heavily damaged hull of the UNSC battle cruiser known as 'Red Dusk.'

**Meanwhile**  
The heavy hum of eight separate mongoose's started echoing out of the column of forestation, the marines quickly jumping on to control the small bike like vehicles while other UNSC soldiers quickly reloaded their rocket launchers and jumped straight onto the backs of these quick transport vehicles in order to jump straight into the fray.  
The continuous roar and screams of the covenant forces could be heard a mile away and as the mongoose's streamed across the thick green undergrowth they prepared their rocket launchers to assist the UNSC defenders while destroying the forces of the Storm covenant.

Suddenly all eight marines on the backs of the mongoose's fired each individually a volley of jackhammer rockets that quickly smoked through the atmosphere and impacted violently inside the covenant ranking. An eruption of smoke, soil, earth, fire and blood blew in all directions as all eight explosive projectiles impacted perfectly with the large assortment of several Storm races and simple might of the covenant.

The Jiralhanae warriors roared as many of their own blew apart in spectacular but violent explosions of flames and flesh; they turned around swiftly to fire at the incoming mongooses to receive another volley of eight jackhammer rockets straight into the overwhelming ranks of the covenant. As the marines on the back of the scooter like vehicles started to reload their launchers, the mongoose's swiftly turned around and circled the installation in order to come around again with the intention of firing another aggressive cluster of rockets.  
Tangarus growled from his position with the energy mortar wraiths; he knew that if the pesky mongooses would continue their assault then the invasion of the forerunner installation would be more of an issue than originally planned.

"Send the banshee's, seek and rip those vehicles apart!" The brute chieftain roared at another Jiralhanae under his command, initially watching the human mongooses successfully make their way around the installation and coming back for another assault before' watching the brute slink down and bow before going back to the wraiths and relaying the message up to the Assault Carrier.

Another cluster of rockets quickly spanned out from the union of mongooses, the vehicles swiftly cutting across the undergrowth foliage to fire upon the covenant invaders. As the marines on the back quickly readjusted their aim through their iron sights on their launchers from the covenant armada to the collection of wraiths, a sudden goblet of green plasma smashed down and completely eradicated the group to separate in chaos and confusion.

Two mongooses erupted in the green fire ceremoniously, metal and flesh burning and exploding together in a mesh of chaos and death. And as the half dozen final human vehicles amassed separately to either fire at the covenant soldiers or the situated wraiths, almost twenty banshees swooped down violently to unleash a rain of hell upon the defending humans.


	19. Chapter 19 : The Lone ODST

The banshee flier hovered over the forerunner installation momentarily, leaving behind two streaks of smokey light as it quickly changed track and descended down to fire a volley of blue plasma across the half dozen mongooses.  
Thick goblets of energy splashed down in a thunderous cluster and ripped through the main metal mainframe of a singular scooter like vehicle, smoke was unleashed as the plasma completely dissolved a wheel and left the marines to attempt to ditch the ride but only managing to be blown up by a volley of brute shots; their stationary lack of action leading them to death.

Numerous roars of triumph echoed through the vicious Jiralhanae warriors as they watched another mongoose erupt in a disastrous explosion of fire and plasma that had streaked from a hunting banshee flier. Before the armada of covenant could retaliate, one mongoose driver immediately responded and literally rammed his entire vehicle into the large horde of Storm warriors, running numerous down and slaughtering them with rocket fire but eventually stopping as the bodies stacked up and refused movement.

Tangarus watched from his position with the wraiths, impressed that the foolish human mongooses had been eventually cut down and destroyed by the hunting banshee's; but as he continued to look through his one eye, the two final vehicles thundered straight for him while firing rockets straight at the wraith's and successfully exploding one in an eruption of plasma and metal.  
The heavily armoured brute Chieftain growled at the incoming vessels, pitching one arm forward violently to throw a spike grenade at the human vehicles. The detonation missed but managed to slam one mongoose into the other one, its front hooks digging into the metal and trapping both of them together and vulnerable to any other assault.

With deliberate pause, one of the three final wraith's turned quickly and lowered its large turret in order to fire a destructive plasma mortar to smash down and destroy both human vehicles in one explosion of fire, metal, flesh and energy. The trio of purple mortar's looked back to the forerunner installation and started firing their plasma in heavy arcs to descend down on the base, successfully smothering and completely destroying a scorpion tank with overwhelming fields of energy flames and fire.

West growled out loud as the large eruption of metal and fire blew out of the scorpion tanks, causing a volley of spark to rush over the other two tanks. She looked over quickly and lowered her BA8 battle rifle to witness the complete destruction of marines and soldiers under her command due to those wraith mortars.  
"Gabriel were sitting ducks out here" The female Spartan IV roared through the shared communications relay of all USNC forces, "We need those bloody wraiths taken out!" She finally relayed the obvious statement and situation of the battle.

Finally a voice replied, but it wasn't the voice of the male Mjonlir clad male but the voice of a nervous ODST named Robert, "I'll take care of it, just make sure you make it count." As the Hell-Jumper spoke roughly, a large drop pod started descending down from the UNSC battle cruiser in order to smash down literally straight onto the trio of purple wraiths.  
The shuttle cut down and completely destroyed the first wraith in the middle, cutting straight into the vehicle as the front door blew open violently and smashed straight into the soil of the floor almost dramatically. A figure slowly crawled out of the drop pod, ripping himself out of the mainframe while holstering a heavy jackhammer rocket launcher onto his shoulder pad to fire at any covenant bastard that stood in the ODST's way.

Robert cracked his neck to the side violently as he noticed the two wraiths that hovered on either side of him; then quickly the Hell-Jumper fell to one knee and fired both jackhammer rockets out of his launcher and let them explode violently against the mainframe and outer shell of the purple energy mortar. The wraith hull immediately exploded ferociously as the large purple metal mesh was completely split open so a torrent of plasma and energy flooded out onto the floor.

Tangarus roared out in fury as he witnessed the destruction of his third and final mortar wraith through the actions and rockets of the lone ODST named Robert. Then with a vengeful roar he lunged forward and sprinted straight towards the Hell-Jumper while hefting his massive gravity hammer in order to crush him to death.

Robert almost panicked as he saw the sight of a massive ornate red and black clad Jiralhanae Chieftain sprinting straight towards him; the ODST reacted quickly and attempted to reload his rocket launcher in anticipation to quickly destroy the hammer wielding brute. Unfortunately his stress managed to make him jam his launcher and as Tangarus got closer and closer he only finally managed to unjam the heavy weapon and fire a jackhammer rocket straight towards the heavily armoured chieftain.  
Tangarus screamed as the thunderous rocket spun towards him quickly, then with survival infused instinct and speed he immediately activated his invincibility over-shields and stood stubborn against the powerful jackhammer rocket.

A large explosion of fire and smoke erupted out from the impact, obscuring the ODST's sight of the fate and current actions of the armoured Jiralhanae; as Robert attempted to peer through the smoke screen he lowered his useless launcher and grabbed the silenced Uzi rifle from his thigh holster in preparation of anything surviving his explosion.

Suddenly a large object was flung through the smoke, spinning around with deadly precision as it was ditched towards the ODST; sparks exploded out of its large blade as the entire gravity hammer smashed straight into Robert around the chest and sent him flying straight into the large purple hull of the destroyed wraith.

Blood seeped out of his chest and torso as the heavy bulky blade of the hammer pinned the Hell-Jumper completely in place by the chest. Robert quickly vomited a torrent of gunk that almost clustered into his visor until he ripped it off by the large Brute Chieftain that currently loomed straight over him.  
Tangarus growled loudly and yanked on the hammer, ripping it out of Robert's chest and letting him fall to the floor violently; blood loss and shock starting to make him vibrate aggressively. The ODST finally coughed out again as he looked up at the huge clad one eyed brute chieftain, the stern determination still etched upon his face as Tangarus lowered the hammer blade perfectly in an execution pattern.

"Gabriel, West" The lone and last ODST managed to cough into his radio headset that was slowly falling out of his ears, "I'm sorry, I tried."  
"What is your position Robert!?" Both Spartan IV's roared into their headsets in desperation and willingness to save his life.  
But before the ODST could answer, the large hammer swung down without mercy or hesitation in order to completely decapitate him; sending a splurt of blood all across the floor in accordance with the rolling human head.


	20. Chapter 20

"Robert call in! Where the hell are you?!" Gabriel roared into his communications quickly, his tone and emotional output heavily weighing on the frantic call out to the ODST that used to be his friend as well as alive.  
"He's gone Gabriel" West spoke up on their shared relay, her voice completely devoid of emotion and care as she returned fire on the ever pressing armada of brutes with her BA8 battle rifle; the rounds sounding tiny and insignificant in accordance with the amount of plasma and spikes that were thundering through the atmosphere.

"No!" The blue clad Spartan IV roared through his helmet, firing a violent flurry of sniper rounds to rip apart another battalion of the Jiralhanae invaders. As he watched, the unstoppable armada of brutes started battering down the left side human reinforced door, something on the other side was literally smashing it down with a powerful melee weapon.  
"That brute Chieftain is tearing down the left barricade" West shouted to the male Spartan IV, the sound of her breathing loudly as she ran to protect the gate was quite unmistakable.

"Let's take this guy down once and for all" Gabriel growled as he ran down the snipers nest and sprinted straight down to assist the defence of the base, the installation as well as the eventual future of the forces of the UNSC; as he quickly made his way to the gate he tapped onto his communications relay and spoke to the final two scorpion tanks, "I want all fire concentrated on that gate as soon as its opened, this fucker is going down."

**Meanwhile**  
"Ma'am what do you want us to do now?" An operator spoke up hesitantly, within good reason as well; all of their weaponry and shielding had been consumed in that one blast to destroy the 'Razor' and it turned out that even that much power wasn't enough to destroy the entire covenant assault carrier.

Admiral Drafter looked over her crew members slowly, peering into the blank faces filled with worry and regret; she had let them all down and no matter what they could really do would change that, unless she made one more stupid move that would hopefully change the true course of this war.

So she turned back, placing her hands on her hips as she finally parted her lips and spoke defiantly out to the massive ruptured assault carrier that loomed in front of them all, phantoms still descending down and its fire still pulverising the red dusk.  
"I guess it's time for that check mate to be met, time to finally defy the undefinable" Drafter spoke with a ridged passion, her voice tough and stern; but still plagued with the thousands of human deaths that had been plaguing her mind for weeks now.

"What exactly do you want us to do ma'am?" An operator finally spoke up, asking the obvious statement and question.  
"I want you to ram that assault carrier." Was all Admiral Drafter would say, her statement and stubborn tone quickly capturing the attention of every crew member, causing them to realise how desperate this move was and the crucial elements of its succession.

**Meanwhile**  
The dull gong of a heavy gravity hammer smashing down on a human barricade vibrated throughout the entire base as the massive and powerful Jiralhanae Chieftain 'Tangarus' slammed his large melee weapon down and down again under the weakening gate.  
Numerous races of the covenant stood around the hammer wielding brute, cheering him on whilst firing their own weaponry at the humans that attempted to jump up from their own barricades and repel the assaulting forces of the Storm.  
Finally with a swell swoop that would have toppled a large hunter, Tangarus managed to pitch his hammer so violently that the entire human barricade was ripped apart by the powerful gravity thrust and continuous bombardment.

Fragments of metal spun of the entire gate as it was blown to pieces, allowing the massive Jiralhanae horde to rush in immediately; only to be greeted by the powerful and precise tank rounds that thundered out of the nearby scorpion tanks that pulverised the covenant forces by the hundreds.  
Tangarus roared defiantly at the human forces that now surrounded the new flood of storm warriors, lifting his hammer and activated his vital crimson invincibility over-shields all around his body as he started to advance to crush all human opposition.

But something was wrong, it was almost as if the defending UNSC forces had anticipated the movement and acted quickly upon it; as a roar thundered out of the Jiralhanae Shipmaster a loud command ran out from the human forces in order to direct a prepared and powerful counter assault.

A volley of thunderous scorpion shells quickly bellowed out of the two large armour clad tanks, impacting directly down on the Brute Chieftain with ill intentions to deplete the large monster's invincibility shielding and finally kill him once and for all. A smoke screen started filling out inside the hanger of the destroyed gate, the overwhelming assault rounds slowly pushing the covenant force back as the scorpion tank repeatedly unleashed their volleys of heavy and powerful thunderous rounds.

As the smoke started to clear, Tangarus groaned loudly as he attempted to rise up from the floor; his armour and shielding still protecting him but the overwhelming torrent of scorpion firing smashing down on him again and forcing him deep down to the ground. His shielding flickered as another volley of scorpion rounds smashed into his side, successfully sending him flying back into the wall violently and then back to fall to the ground.

"Get him!" West roared at the marines, firing her BA8 battle rifle and leading the soldiers to furiously pound the downed Jiralhanae with more than thousands of bullets; all rounds bouncing off but slowly depleting the indestructible and seemingly indepletable over-shields.  
Tangarus slowly raised himself, groaning loudly through his tusks as he started to raise his heavy frame ominously; his large right paw reaching for the downed hammer as he prepared to ascend and kill every single human that had assaulted him. A roar escaped him as he felt the pain inside his chest, one of his two spines had been ruptured violently despite the barrier shielding and left him with complete pain.  
"Kill him!" Gabriel roared as he unleashed his sniper rounds directly at the brute's skull, unfortunately the rounds bounced straight off and barely dented the crimson over-shielding. As he watched, Tangarus roared aggressively and attempted to jut his back into place as he raised his entire frame and absolutely roared in complete fury at the humans; his one eye hitting a cruel red tint.

Gabriel reacted without thought or hesitation, jumping forward quickly and tackling the brute chieftain right back down to the floor. As Tangarus attempted to claw at the Mjonlir clad warrior, the blue Spartan IV dodged him quickly and reached behind the huge thick and hairy Jiralhanae to squeeze his arms around Tangarus's neck and hold him down to the floor.  
The brute roared out ferociously, his barrier shielding still operational but his ability to breathe starting to dissipate as the Mjonlir clad Spartan IV attempted to hold him in place by suffocating the chieftain. Tangarus screamed and rammed his elbow backwards, smashing it into the side of the human while still attempting to reach the gravity hammer on the ground; the struggle continued furiously as the marines fired their weaponry without pause into the heavy over-shields of the Jiralhanae.

As Gabriel screamed from another elbow smashing into his side, the crack of a broken rib quickly vibrated through his body and almost caused him to let go; but as he looked up at the image of West firing down at the chieftain he realised he never could or would ever let go.  
Tangarus screamed as his shielding started to fail, abandoning the aggressive elbowing and merely using both arms to attempt to grab the large gravity hammer; but despite his large bulk and muscular power he could not lunge forward and grab the weapon due to the Spartan's arms clutching around his thick neck.

Finally the brute shrieked and lunged his head forward with his mouth open aggressively, successfully sinking his tusks into the thick blue armour of Gabriel's arm and drawing out a torrent of red blood. The Blue clad Spartan IV screamed as his arm was bitten violently and ripped from side to side almost as if his arm was to be completely removed.  
As Gabriel roared out in pain, the female golden clad Spartan IV moved forward aggressively and stomped her boot down on the hammer in order to refuse the brute's weaponry as she grabbed the large Spartan Laser from her back holster and levelled it straight down to the Jiralhanae Chieftain.

Tangarus roared again, all his willpower based on attempting to get out of the male warrior's grip, to grab the weapon on the floor and chomp his tusks repeatedly down on the Spartan's exposed right human arm. The red light streamed out of the Spartan Laser in a warning pattern quickly, charging the entire weapon until finally the heavy stream of crimson beam straight into the heavy over-shields.

The blinding light managed to create a shrill scream as the entire barrier and encasement of invincibility shielding was depleted completely; the seemingly unstoppable shield not standing much of a chance against the crimson torrent of laser. As Tangarus roared out in pain, his entire body vulnerable against all assaults and the bullets that were pounding his body; he ripped his tusks out of the male Spartan and lunged straight for West.  
But the female golden Spartan IV responded quicker, kicking her boot forward and catching the brute straight on the chest armour piece as she unleashed the K-Bar knife from her thigh holster and lunged forward with the blade outstretched.

Finally Tangarus, the leader of the Jiralhanae and the shipmaster of the Assault Carrier 'Razor' fell down to the ground without the will or life source to ever rise again; his left eye completely covered by West's knife while the other was already missing.

Finally all those who had fell under the brutality and strength of Tangarus had been avenged, and as the armada of covenant attempted to rush forward they noticed their fallen leader, and without pause or hesitation they sprinted back to whence they came. Without the impulse to follow their commander they had no real purpose or meaning to be here, so they fled.  
Giving the temporary victory over to the humans of the UNSC.


	21. Chapter 21

"Tangarus has failed, the humans still hold the forerunner fortress that leads to the tomb, are we to make our move yet?" The Harbinger drawled slowly, his mandibles parting aggressively at the prospect of joining his own blade with the fields of combat.

The Prophet of Storm rubbed at his lower beard, the hairs on his chin having had grown much ever since his first confrontation with the humans at high peak; then as he looked out to the few ships that now constructed his Thunder. Only the 'Reckless Bloodshed' remained of the original assault carriers, three small corvettes' providing as border support around the large fleet.

Finally as the San Shyuum looked down at the earth below, watching over the thick overgrowth of foliage and the occasional forerunner spires; he knew that the large structure that was positioned straight over the tomb was directly on the other side of the central sun. The Hierarch breathed in deeply and enjoyed the position of power he had always had over the forces of Storm, the Covenant and the Thunder.

"Initiate slip-space travel towards the tomb" The prophet quickly spoke, his voice agitated with the pressure and anxiety of this life long quest that had just started to reach fruition, as he turned around to face the operators his tone and projection reached top velocity, "My brothers and members of the mighty Thunder, it is time for your obedience an unquestionable loyalty to be rewarded; it is time for the mighty Precursor gods to look down upon us and bless us with their divine wisdom!"  
The Sangheili operators growled in agreement and bowed slowly, their limbs completely controlled, paced and powerful.

**Meanwhile**  
"Prepare last canisters for this last move" Drafter spoke up quickly, her voice set on monotone as she was unsure on how to truly respond on the actions she was about to encompass. She looked out to the operators and realised how determined they truly were to complete this once and for all.  
"If any of you would like to leave, I guarantee a collection of drop pods are still usable for your immediate departure" The Admiral continued to speak, her solemn statement bearing the untold truth; the UNSC Red Dusk would not survive this physical assault.

But the operators did not move, they stubbornly sat down and grabbed at their monitors with stern and set ambitions; one of the pilots spoke up quickly, "With all due respect ma'am, you wouldn't be able to fly this thing without us so I guess you're stuck with us till the end."  
The ONI specialist smiled at the operators under her command, through thick and thin they have fought against and defied all forms of evil until now they had reached the true impasse and final destination they would ever attempt.

"Spartans Gabriel and West, do you copy?" Admiral Drafter sat down at her captain's seat quickly and spoke into her communications with a smile on her face, the smile that revealed how glad she was that it was all to be over.  
"I read you Admiral, what's the situation up there?" The female Spartan IV spoke up quickly on her own radio, the sound of coughing echoing through the headset as West responded curtly.  
"It is time to end it West, the final frontier and assault has been placed and won by the forces of the UNSC" Drafter spoke dramatically, her own projection increasing as she continued to speak, "Over the years we have been beaten back and dominated by these forces of the Covenant but for once we have the upper-hand in the battle and I personally will see it done!"

"What are you suggesting Admiral?" Gabriel spoke up quickly, his own voice weak by the battle as well as the brutal ramming of his ribs and the bite marks that encased his right arm.  
"I'm suggesting that you make this sacrifice count Spartan" The Admiral spoke up roughly, channelling the power of the auxiliary batteries into the primary thruster's in order to send the large battle cruiser forward, "It is time to finish this, once and for all."  
"It's been an honour serving with you Drafter" Gabriel concluded for her, looking up at the sight of the massive battle cruiser known as 'Red Dusk' start to accelerate violently into the path of the covenant assault carrier, "All those years we worked together, I was wrong about you and now it's too late to properly show it."

"No need Gabriel, we all reveal the greatest strengths and weaknesses at the time of choosing" The ONI Specialist finalised her statements, concluding all the actions and commands of her entire career and life into one simple order of acceleration as she spoke, "And for all those years you knew me you never called me by my first name, Miranda."  
And then without pause or hesitation, the entire battle cruiser thundered forward and violently exploded itself entire sense of being and mass straight into the side of the covenant assault carrier 'Razor.'

**Meanwhile**  
"You don't need to do this Mort'ang" The large purple Shipmaster spoke sadly, his head dropped low as he watched the young Zealot harness golden armour onto his own body and prepare himself for the battle ahead.  
"Ark'an" The Royal Zealot growled aggressively, barely caring for the kind words and wisdom of the foolish and almost heretic like Sangheili, "The Infamous Fury is attempting its final assault on the tomb, I cannot be seen withering away like a worm in the mud as honour is being bestowed of every Sangheili worth his own except for me!"

The purple elite sighed loudly, letting a heavy paw scrape down his head as he spoke blandly without any reason to hold back his true thoughts, "You let the concept of honour blind you Mort'ang, this battle will give you nothing but a fresh tomb and the overindulgence of death."  
"You would have me betray the covenant and not follow them into the maw of the enemy!?" The Royal Zealot roared in absolute disbelief, the fact that Ark'an had deliberately ignored the Hierarch's orders in order to stay stationary was beyond confusion for Mort'ang.

"Yes I would, I would have you choose life over honour and humility over subservience" Ark'an spoke softly, almost like a father would speak to an aggressive and terribly brought up son. But if the Shipmaster was expecting anything other than violent retribution then he sure was shocked when Mort'ang turned around and activated his energy blade to slash the Shipmaster across the face with one fell sweep.

"Filthy heresy!" The Royal Zealot spat out in complete disgust, turning his back and deactivated his energy sword as he walked away and ran straight for a banshee that would allow him to follow the fleet of Thunder straight into the battle.  
Ark'an wept slowly, allowing tears to slowly mingle with the purple blood as he looked up and spoke solemnly, "I failed you Mort'ang, I am sorry for the harm it will do to you in the second life."


	22. Chapter 22

The billowing explosion of plasma and fire rocketed throughout the entire atmosphere and sky, meteors or metal and lightning flashing in every direction as the remains of both the UNSC 'Red Dusk' Battle Cruiser and Covenant Assault Carrier 'Razor'. A large cloud hung straight over the entire battleground due to the eruption of plasma and metal hunks as well as the spillage of radiation due to these massive vessels colliding.

Gabriel peered up to the still on-going explosion solemnly; his visor revealing no emotion or speeches as he merely looked upon the fiery death and grave of his once called handler. A numerous number of injured marines and destroyed vehicles lay amassed around both the forerunner site and the large destroyed set of plains outside; leaving the UNSC soldiers with alot of unaccounted casualties but at least a temporary victory.

"Spartans? We have a problem over here" One of the marines called out loudly to the two Mjonlir clad warriors; his own position oriented around a large assortment of wounded soldiers  
"What's the problem here officer?" The Blue Mjonlir clad Spartan IV inquired quickly at the medical marine before looking down at the wounded soldiers in disarray, he didn't exactly have time for this "Do you have something medical to report?"

"Not exactly sirs" The UNSC Medic spoke quickly, his voice starting to hush as he directed his tone straight to the two Spartan's, "These men are really low on morale and you guys are some sort of ionic image to them, I think they would appreciate a word of thanks and maybe even some support on your behalf."  
"The battle isn't over Officer, you know that don't you?" Gabriel replied without hesitation; his voice cold and calculating, lacking of true emotion and the fundamental empathy of being a human being.  
The Medic narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "We all know that"

Gabriel moved forward to aggressively rebut the medical officer, but one large blue arm grabbed her around the shoulder and calmed him down, West started at him for a minute and forced him to back down until she stood, "I apologise for him, he's lost a lot of blood and a good friend on the battlefield, the shock is still influencing his actions."  
"I understand" The Medic nodded knowingly and started backing off, then as the golden encased Spartan IV started walking up to the injured marines, he smiled and followed her.  
West kneeled down by the collection of wounded humans, taking her visor of her head and letting the thick jet black hair on her own skull fall as she inquired about their well doing. Most of the soldiers seemed a lot more energetic and happy over the visit of their hero; they listened to her thanks and replied in kind optimistically.

"Gabriel get over here" The Female Spartan IV called out to the other Mjonlir encased warrior, drawing him over to seat himself down next to them all and rip his own helmet off. As his visor was pulled off, his battle-worn and scarred face even surprised West; the amount of battles and assaults he had weathered through counted high even compared to her.  
"Sir I saw what happened to that ODST, I'm sorry" One of the injured marines finally spoke, groaning in place at the spike wound that was currently being taken out of his torso.  
Gabriel shook his head quickly, speaking roughly but with a genuine sadness, "Nothing to apologise about marine, Robert died doing what he believed in and wouldn't want us to burden ourselves with moaning his passing."

"I was there when you took down that chieftain sir, that was amazing I have to say" Another soldier spoke up, this one with an injured arm and leg; and one of the few UNSC marines that hadn't spoken the entire time.  
The Spartan IV nodded once, he was unsure on how to take a compliment when it came to his own actions; he had just acted on impulse and vengeance, he was sure that anyone else would have done what he did. But as he looked into the faces of the marines he realised that they genuinely appreciated and looked up to him; that they were inspired with his resolve to never back down and accept defeat.

Suddenly an eruption shocked them all, it was the sound of vessels exiting slip-space rupture and appearing straight over their own heads; as West looked up she could see the massive fleet of Thunder led by the Supreme Carrier 'Infamous Fury' unloading hundreds of phantoms down into the atmosphere.  
One of the marines started sniffing nervously, tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the massive indomitable fleet above them all; the unstoppable covenant armada of Thunder that would wipe them all to dust. As Gabriel watched, more marines started screaming in fear and chattering nervously to each other; their will and resolve broken to construct them into mere children.

And so he spoke, "We have met the last frontier of our progression, the final ditch in the road to the freedom that we have craved for so long. I want all of you to understand that no matter what happens after this, your actions and resolve will be passed down generations and name you as heroes for every race that will prosper due to our sacrifice."

One marine looked up quickly from his own position on the ground, then with a final gesture he wiped away his tears and stood up awkwardly to stand with the Spartan IV.  
West rose next to him, aligning her posture powerfully and proudly as she looked up and listened to his words, three marines stood with her as well; shrugging of their own wounds and standing up with the defiance of a race that had been beaten down for too long; a race that wanted vengeance and justice.

"From here on in, you are the guardians of mankind and the saviours of Humanity" Gabriel roared outloud, inspiring more marines to rip of their own bandages and stand high with him; grabbing their own weaponry and cocking it ready to fire.  
"From here on in, you will stand as the final beacon and hope for every being out of this world, you will be the sentinels of Earth and the true human race." Gabriel continued to thunder out to them, grabbing his own sniper rifle and cocking it violently as marines assisted each other to get up from the floor and stand on their own two feet against the oncoming Thunder.  
"From here on in….You are all Spartans."


	23. Chapter 23 : The Green Fire

A soft squeal escaped from the grazing herbivore as it lifted its light neck and watched out for an understandable reason of the new and violent noise that was ripping through the vegetation yet again. With a quick look to the left, the grazer unfolded a flap of skin around its neck in alarm and sprinted back into the thick vegetation foliage in order to escape the oncoming barrage of predatory monsters.

A large plasma explosion quickly rocketed through the entire clearing, betraying the presence of more covenant warriors descending down onto the ground and preparing to invade the forerunner installation. Hundreds of Sangheili storm warriors landed down from the phantom drop-ships, grabbing the large storm rifles or carbines from their back holsters and arming them quickly. A massive collection of Unggoy weapons specialists and Kig-Yar snipers descended together and aimed their weaponry at any hidden human enemies. Four pairs of large burly Mgalekgolo hunters smashed onto the undergrowth violently and growled in thousands of voices as they armed their heavy fuel rod cannon's in anticipation of the battle ahead.

One large singular Sangheili slammed down violently, his ancient armour buckling against his over-shielding barrier protection and his energy reaper cackling with sapphire like energy. The Harbinger looked over the thousands of Storm covenant under his command with approval; they were the elite and most powerful units of their races.  
And now they would finally finish what had been begun.  
"What are your orders Harbinger?" A Sangheili general bowed in his presence, reloading a large orange fuel rod onto his thick golden shoulder pad. Three mighty elite generals had been charged with the understudy control of the Storm invasion, their reporting filled directly under the Harbinger.

"Advance quickly, do not fall prey of the enemies long ranged weaponry and make sure to quickly rip through the outer-defences" The Harbinger reported quickly, his mandibles flaring violently as he conducted is perfectly adjusted strategic plan, "Position the Kig-Yar in sniper positions in the trees and outside the barricades, I want the Unggoy and Sangheili to rush the gates and use the gravity lifts in order to gain access behind the wall"

"And what of the wall itself Harbinger, how will we bring it down?" Another General requested quickly, grabbing the large plasma turret from the floor and lifting it up to his torso in a firing position.  
The Harbinger growled as he looked upon the heavy human fortifications of the outside forerunner installation, he knew that the gate would slaughter many of his covenant armada unless he tackled it differently than Tangarus ever would.  
"Bring in the green fire" The Harbinger finally spoke, letting his words relay through his mandibles roughly as he foretold the doom of mankind.

**Meanwhile**  
Gabriel watched out through his golden visor and then through the heavy scope of his sniper rifle in order to peer at the amassing horde of the covenant; their numbers had doubled from the original Jiralhanae assault into this collection of elite and specialist Storm warriors. It was quite clear that this invasion would not be neutralised as easily as the other one, as difficult as Tangarus was to kill in the first place.

West turned to his side slowly, the look on her face clearly representing the horror of this new battle they were forced to occupy; and as they looked into each other's eyes they realised that no matter how powerful their passion for each other or the words of inspiration really were; the overwhelming forces of the Thunder had played them for fools and were here to finish the job.

And so they kissed, with the thousand dying suns of a burning passion they exhausted their final look and feelings for each other with one last entanglement of lust and true love. Gabriel held for as long as he could, allowing the female to drag his head forward completely for a full minute until finally a massive explosion and eruption forced them apart; out of the fantasy they had been living and into the cold and grim forces of reality.

Gabriel nodded swiftly and fasted his Mjonlir helmet onto his head with a fierce vigour, allowing West to follow suit and prepare herself for the chaos and battle ahead that would no doubt represent if they would lose or win, if they would live or die.  
"Let's finish this"  
And so they ran forward together, quickly hitching a ride onto the large UNSC vehicle known as the Falcon and letting it fly straight up into the sky. It's revolving side turrets immediately spewing out a torrent of heavy rounds into the oncoming forces that seemed to amass and block out the presence of the sun.

The large columns of covenant battle wraiths created the large reinforced backside of the entire armada, leaving room for the Kig-Yar snipers and scouts to assist the main bulk of Sangheili and Unggoy elite specialist units; and right in the middle of it, a massive purple hull of the largest Storm land vessel in the entire history of mankind's interaction with the covenant.  
It was the green fire.  
The Scarab.


	24. Chapter 24

A solid impact of soil and grass flew up into the air as the large purple mechanical leg cut into the earth with an ominous eruption of plasma and robotic wonder. The massive skull encasement of the covenant beetle like vessel raised slowly and charged up in a ominous flash of green, two small mechanical mandibles extending as the huge vehicle prepared to fire its primary weapon.  
"Target that scarab!" A marine shouted out to the two remaining UNSC scorpion tanks, raising a fist in the air aggressively as the loud explosions erupted out of the tank nozzle's and impacted violently against the scarab.

The human rounds directly aimed towards the huge covenant vessel, sparking of its heavy purple armour shell insignificantly as the scarab lowered its heavy frame down to aim its head straight at the forerunner gate. Marines fell to the earth in spasms of plasma and needles as the Unggoy fighters rushed the wall, firing their weaponry inaccurately but with overwhelming mass that the projectiles were bound to hit a human. Quick streaks of beam rifle rounds ripped through the air and impacted violently against both marines and forerunner sentinels alike; the Kig-Yar snipers slaughtering with ease and violent efficiency.

Suddenly one large torrent of green fiery plasma thundered through the air and impacted aggressively against the forerunner gate, blowing the entire gate away with large segments of the wall in one simple and unstoppable move. Marines screamed as they fell to the floor, rolling around in pain as they burned alive by the destructive attachment of green fire. A roar emanated as three large burly Sangheili Ultra's rushed forward and drew their energy swords, ripping the melee weapons forward and skewering the defenceless humans without remorse or passion.  
One marine stood up swiftly, grabbing a jackhammer rocket launcher from the floor and firing a quick succession of two missiles straight into the opened whole in the wall; slaughtering a ton of covenant Unggoy and Sangheili violently.

A growl vibrated through thousands of voices as two large burly Mgalekgolo hunters rushed forward and fired their own fuel rod cannon's at the armada of UNSC soldiers, successfully sending humans pitched backwards in violent eruptions of sparks and plasma. But almost as if the heavy specialist marine insisted on vengeance, the launcher wielding marine quickly fired another volley of rockets straight into the right side of the hunters; the jackhammer rockets smashing into their own cannons and exploding violently.  
"Take it!" The marine roared as he reloaded his rocket launcher again, his own wounds and limitations forgotten as he managed to stock the ammunition into his firearm and prepare to fire again at the never-ending armada of covenant Sangheili invaders.

Suddenly a cackling blue energy sword erupted out of his chest, skewering the USNC soldier completely in half and flying back to the floor in a splatter of armour, flesh and blood. With a sizzling hiss an Active Camouflage unit immediately deactivated and the large golden encasement of royal zealot armour revealed Mort'ang back on the battlefield.  
"Rip these maggots apart" The Royal Zealot screamed at the covenant, lunging forward himself and leading them forward into the installation in order to kill every hidden or fleeing human in sight; no one would survive his wrath.

Two large scorpion tanks rushed forward out of their cover positions quickly, the driver's orders to stay put being overridden by the human instinct to protect and assist the dying marines. Without mercy the heavily armoured vehicles accelerated and literally smashed through a small battalion of Unggoy while firing the huge turret nozzle at the enemy Sangheili.  
Although the action was heroic and admirable, unfortunately it led to the immediate destruction of the large two tanks; as the green fire immediately switched target from the wall to the dual scorpions the UNSC vehicles didn't stand a chance against the powerful thrust of flames, the heavy reinforced battle armour doing nothing to protect the unstoppable destruction of the Scorpions as well as the forces of mankind.

**Meanwhile**  
Two light armoured reconnaissance vehicle's fluttered straight over the battlefield quickly, dodging a barrage of plasma rounds while firing back a thick thunderous blast of heavy metal rounds straight back to the forces of Covenant below them. The large purple scarab kept its main torrent of plasma oriented straight on the installation but the turret of the vessel positioned itself to fire at the flying UNSC falcons.

West fired straight right back at the scarab with her own revolving turret, allowing a torrent of bullets spew out but barely affect the huge covenant structure. As she watched over, the horde of Sangheili and Unggoy fighters rushed inside the base and slaughtered marines at ease, even the two scorpion tanks blew up in a spectacular but ominous explosion of green plasma and fire.  
"It's not looking good down there" Gabriel called out from his own position at the opposite side of the same falcon, his own turret firing furiously at the Kig-Yar snipers and managing to destroy a collection amongst eruptions of purple blood and squawks.

"It's that bloody scarab" West responded without hesitation, unleashing another volley of deadly rounds at the legs of the covenant vessel and successfully sending a hunk of metal encasement flying back down to the floor, "We need to take it out if we're going to have any chance of surviving this."  
The blue Mjonlir clad human warrior nodded slowly as he peered down to the scarab, inspecting the large green torrent that erupted out of its face and the smaller turret on its back; numerous Sangheili warriors crawled all over the super classed vessel, and as Gabriel released the turret he looked down at them all before he spoke.

"I guess when you can't walk a thing like this…you've got to jump"  
And then as the female golden clad Spartan watched in shock, the male soldier rushed forward out of the entire falcon and literally jumped down to descend magnificently through the thick atmosphere quickly. Smoke billowed out of the turret as Gabriel finally managed to pull out his K-Bar knife as he smashed into the top side of the scarab's hull while plunging his blade into the metal in order to cease his fall.


	25. Chapter 25

The golden Sangheili general ripped his right limb forward and pointed his tough wrist forward, the energy sword flaring brightly in his paw as he roared out loudly, "To the heavens we will be brought, continue the green fire unto the enemy!"  
Four Unggoy pilots squeaked nervously and armed the large interior of the scarab to fire another volley of green plasma right at the large remains of the forerunner walls; as the lime hued flash of energy completely melted another segment of the wall, marines screamed out in pain and death from both the endless green fire and the invading Sangheili forces.

As the unstoppable torrent of plasma thundered forward, a small armour clad image struggled to hold onto his position on top of the heavily reinforced Scarab. The large reinforced turret on top of the covenant vessel barely noticed the Spartan hanging right under it, the weapon instead continuing its bombardment of plasma at the revolving and teasing Falcon's in the sky.

"Gabriel report in!" The blue clad Spartan's communications activated quickly, allowing him to grimace as two Sangheili minors walked underneath his position and almost heard it.  
"Shhhh" He finally spoke, hushing the female Spartan IV slowly until the two blue armoured elites finally walked away so he could speak again, "Reporting in"

"Don't do that again" West spoke disapprovingly from her position in the pelican as she continued to make sure he was ok, "Are you going to detonate that thing from the inside or what exactly is your plan here"  
Gabriel closed his eyes slowly, drawing his K-Bar knife out of the thick purple encasing hull and sheathing it quickly as he spoke back, "I think I'm going to use this thing in our favour, at least for the time being."

"You're going to try and commandeer that thing?!" West almost shouted out in disbelief at his proposal, "That's suicide Spartan, they'll shoot that thing out of place as soon as they realise you're in it."  
"That's what I'm counting on and also why I need your falcon to swoop down low so I can bail the Scarab as soon as it starts smoking" Gabriel grimly relayed, grabbing the UNSC sniper rifle from his back holster and cocking it ready for fire as he spoke, "This will give the marines time and knock a number out for the covenant, it's time to turn their own weapons against them."

"Jesus Christ Gabriel, you're lucky you're not standing right next to me right now or I might have you on your knees by now" West responded swiftly and seducingly, her tone displaying the passion and lust entertaining her thoughts.  
"Well now we both have a reason to keep me alive" The blue Spartan IV smiled, stepping forward through the outer-shell of the scarab while drawing his knife and plunging it straight through the neck of a small Unggoy, "Just make sure you get here on time, otherwise you won't have anyone left to beat up in training exercises."

"Affirmative, watch your back on that thing; I spotted a general with an energy sword in there" She severed the communications quickly, maintaining her powerful control over the thick turret and allowing an eruption of rounds spew out and smash into numerous Sangheili and Unggoy warriors on the floor.  
Gabriel stepped over the corpse carefully, watching his radar for any flashing movement that would betray the presence of more pilots or a sword wielding general. After smashing down another grunt warrior he could hear the sound of the primary back engine vibrating harshly, he knew that in any other circumstances he would directly target the vulnerable point but now knew that he was required to commandeer the entire vessel.

**Meanwhile**  
The heavy encasement and skull of the scarab swivelled on its spot quickly and fired another blast of horrendous green flames; the interior of the entire head being filled with mechanical controls and one Sangheili pilot pivoted awkwardly into the machine and operated the primary cannon.  
A large collection of Elite and Grunt pilots operated the rest of the vehicle, operating every limb and the massive back turret; themselves overlooked by a large golden Sangheili general inside the control room of the scarab itself.

Growls escaped out of the thick armoured mandibles of the elite general as he realised the Unggoy pilots that had been reported to call in after reinforcing the left turret had failed to do so; and if the grunts hadn't come back then they might have been slaughtered or even worse, failed to do their objective.  
The blue thick cackling energy sword was quickly brought out as the sounds of gunfire started relaying right outside the cockpit doors; alerting the numerous warriors and pilots of the incoming enemy.  
"Destroy the inferior!" The general roared and stepped forward with his sword drawn violently, his thick barrier shielding protecting him from any easy form of combat. The Unggoy pilots responded in kind and attempted to grab at the small plasma pistols and needlers from their sides.

Suddenly a blue figure entered the room, a quick roll to the side and he rose quickly with both hands holding separate weaponry; in one hand he carried a plasma pistol and in the other a M9 Magnum. Gabriel fired the dual weaponry quickly at the most imminent threat, the large golden Sangheili immediately suffered through the powerful overcharge of the plasma pistol and then brutally a single round straight into his skull.  
The Spartan IV continued fire violently on the grunt pilots, dropping them all with oozes of blue luminous blood before he dropped his weaponry to the floor and smashed his knife into the back of the piloting elite. Ripping the corpse out of the turret, Gabriel managed to stick himself into the primary facial turret of the Scarab; covenant symbols quickly overlapped and translated into English through his visor.

"See how much you guys like it" The blue Spartan IV quickly spoke as he immediately turned the large skull encasement into the armada of covenant and opened fire violently almost with an aggressive passion.


	26. Chapter 26 : When everything falls

The singular Unggoy special operations unit rumbled forward and fired a volley of fuel rod's into the air, letting the radiation filled green canister's smash into the outside forerunner interior and splash sparks all over the fleeing and wounded human marines.  
"Kill them!" One of the white clad grunts squeaked happily whilst throwing a quick plasma grenade to stick onto the human and corrupt him into hunk pieces of flesh and blood; another laughed maniacally at the pathetic armada of UNSC, the humans had barely stood ten minutes against the Harbinger's onslaught.

Suddenly all battalions of elite and grunts around that particular sector was blown away, green flames cutting through the army of covenant and splattering them away easily. Numerous roars of disbelief and confusion were quickly placed down before pure rage override the shock and became a call to action.  
The Harbinger growled from his calm position at the back of the army, he had not said a word during the entire onslaught but now his mandibles spread violently as he spoke quickly, "Send the drones, I want the vermin evicted now."

**Meanwhile**  
West smiled as she looked down at the scarab, the green fire completely obliterating its own army at hands of the male Spartan IV; if this continued then victory would maybe be something they would not fear to utter anymore. But as always, she knew that all good things would not last for long; and as she watched with dread, a large and almost unstoppable horde of small flying creatures fluttered down from the primary vessel and descended perfectly down upon the Scarab.

"Drones inbound Gabriel!" The female Mjonlir clad warrior roared into her communications, herself firing upon the small insect like creatures but unfortunately through her heavy weaponry she could not hit creatures so fast and tiny, "Get the hell out of there!"

"Affirmative, get that falcon ready West; I'm setting this thing to detonation" The male Spartan IV responded swiftly, anxiety and frantic movement etched into his voice.  
West turned her head back to the piloting marine and relayed the information swiftly, then she shrivelled her visor back to the turret; but one surprisingly aggressive flying brown bug had just appeared and physically assaulted her as soon as she turned back.

"Jesus Christ!" She screamed as the drone assaulted her shielding violently, after turned her head backwards in initial shock she started gaining understanding of the situation and punched the bug straight in the chest and then through the wings.  
More drones started flying straight towards her position, leaving the female to open fire on the invading brown fluttering flies and cutting down many before they could even attempt to grab onto the moving falcon. As West slaughtered over a hundred flying drones, she noticed that the second hovering vehicle had been completely overridden by the enemy until its pilot died and it smashed down to the ground.

"Get us down to that scarab!" West shouted at the pilot furiously, infuriated with the lack of movement inside the assaulted hovering UNSC falcon. However as the entire vessel started plummeting without control, she realised the pilot had most definitely been injured or killed.

And so she jumped into action, abandoning the turret and reaching through the falcon cockpit so she could pull out the bloodied corpse of the pilot and personally sat herself into the driving seat and immediately set it down to land aboard the scarab.  
"Hurry up!" She screamed into her communications as the drones attempted to rip through the main outer-structure of the falcon and get inside to kill her as they had destroyed the pilot. As smoke and fire started to billow out of the entire purple encased vehicle, a small blue Mjonlir clad Spartan sprinted forward and quickly latched himself onto the vehicle.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Gabriel roared out to the female pilot as he manned the heavy side turret, firing a thunderous volley of rounds to slice through and completely splatter the large collection of drone fighters.  
The falcon hovered momentarily of the huge burning scarab, then as the ascending drones attempted to board the entire vehicle; West smashed down on the initial afterburners and thundered the entire vehicle forward out of the range of the scarab and back towards the installation.

Finally an enormous explosion of plasma, fire and metal were flung out of the huge scarab remains in a spectacular eruption that almost matched the size and ferocity of the temporary sun that hovered above them all. Screams of death and pain concluded out of all covenant forces within proximity of the large explosion, large hunks of metal and plasma rained down upon the Storm and managed to spread an impressive corruption of death and confusion.

"Let's not do that again" West grimly spoke from her position as the driver; a slight tone of humour mixing with the never-ending sympathy and grim lack of empathy.  
"Yeah" Gabriel spoke slowly, looking down at the large remains of the army below him and wondering how exactly they would tackle them, "You sure you don't want me to drive?"  
West laughed outloud quickly, "Can't handle the bitch seat? You've been sitting in it for weeks now haven't you?" She smiled grimly, they had lost the battle and possibly the future but at least they had gone down swinging and were still alive to continue the fight; they were together at least.

And that was then, when a massive pulsating and bulging orb of crackling blue and silver energy splashed down violently and smashed straight dead on into the falcon, sending sparks and plasma flying in every direction as the husk of UNSC metal broke and fell down to the installation aggressively.

**Meanwhile**  
"Harbinger" A golden general bowed down slowly to the large jet black nemesis, he was the only surviving general of the entire battle but now they had won it all, "The humans are completely destroyed, how do you wish to proceed?"  
The massive arbiter clad armoured Sangheili twitched his mandibles slowly, the battle had been easier than expected and he was surely surprised over how Tangarus had lost to these honourable enemies. Finally he turned back to the installation and grabbed a large white handle from is back holster, twirling it in his tough hand as the thick blue plasma symmetrical blade erupted out of both sides of the energy reaper.

He turned back quickly and spoke ominously, "Tell the Hierarch that it is safe to land, the tomb is vacant and ready for his presence."


	27. Chapter 27 : When everyone dies

A groan escaped her lips as she attempted to look up, cracked glass and fragments lay all around her with a spreading pool of blood was starting to form around her torso wound. The injured golden Spartan IV reacted quickly and spat out a goblet of red liquid with a tooth, then as she slowly attempted to drudge her arm up something much stronger and powerful slammed into her back and kept her pinned down violently.

West screamed as the heavy boot slammed into her spine and almost incapatated her, as she looked up through the shards of helmet she could see two large burly white Ultra Commander Sangheili warriors holding and looking down at her.  
"I must say" A surprisingly high pitched voice slowly broke through the silence, the speaker unknown to her but sounding dangerously passive aggressive, "they are not so much of a threat close up, this one could barely overthrow the weakest of Unggoy."

West growled and lifted her head up from the floor, numerous corpses lay all around her; mostly human victims and losses of the combat but several covenant warriors could be seen in the scene, either living or dead. As she looked around, she realised that the falcon had crashed directly into the forerunner installation and sent her flying out of the pilot seat to smash into the ground below.  
"Hierarch, the tomb is waiting for us" One large jet black Sangheili growled quickly, it was the arbiter clad armoured elite that had been named the 'Harbinger.'

As West watched, one figure slowly came in closer to her position and looked down at her; it was a spindly weak San Shyuum that sat up high on a revolving throne like chair. It was the prophet of Storm that had personally come down in order to end it all, surrounding him where a battalion of Sangheili which included the golden clad Royal Zealot known as 'Mortang.'  
Finally the two large white elites picked her up slowly by the shoulders, lifting her entire body up for judgement and mercy of the prophet of storm to judge. As she peered into the small black eyes of the San Shyuum she could only shiver, a great malice resided in his mind; malice dictated from simple hatred and the will to dominate all.

"Harbinger, would you care to destroy this demon for me?" The San Shyuum spoke slowly, almost enjoying the possibility of death and destruction that would be wrought unto the wounded and helpless female.  
But that was when large black Sangheili nemesis changed, when the victory of his entire endeavour and planning was in jeopardy of a simple rebuttal; that was when the Harbinger looked down at the wounded human, almost as if seeing her for who she really was and who she represented. He saw through the armour and witnessed the courageous passion for her race and her loved ones, and that was when he realised that they were not so different to him; and maybe they were to be saved.  
"Harbinger?!" The Prophet screamed at him, insanely furious with the lack of communication and actions the large jet black elite seemed to possess.

"There is no honour in the slaughter of the helpless Hierarch" The Harbinger finally responded, lifting his own finger of the large white handle and holstering the entire weapon in commitment over his own stand at protecting the human.  
"Surely you mock me" The throned creature snarled viciously, still peering straight into the eyes of the human female while speaking to his subject, "She represents a great evil, an evil that must be destroyed or else the integrity of the covenant stands at risk against these vermin"  
"All she represents is the will to live and the courage to stand what you truly believe in" The Harbinger stood defiant against his master, barely moving an inch as he finally relayed what had been haunting his own mind for weeks.

"I am commanding you, as my own servant to strike down that human!" The Prophet screamed at the elite, sending spittle and a slight residue of blood to vomit out as he reformed his anger unto the large jet-black Sangheili.  
The Harbinger stepped forward aggressively, his tone and fixed facial alignment representing his true dedication to his position, "I will not neglect my duty and honour to please you Hierarch, my place is to stand by the Sangheili and to do only that."  
"Blasphemy!" The prophet screeched aggressively, striking his hand forward and slapping the human down to the ground as he looked around and waited for his guarding warriors to destroy the large black Sangheili, but they seemed torn between fear of the huge elite and understanding of what he was saying.

West looked up hopefully at the huge jet-black elite, but if he shared any compassion or even cared about her then he did not show it; his defiance was based completely based on the lack of honour and respect of killing an unarmed soldier. Then quickly she looked back just to see the sight of a ferocious golden clad Royal Zealot Sangheili stepping forward and activating his own energy sword to skewer her in half.  
Mort'ang looked down at the helpless human slowly, letting his powerful blue plasma blade cackle a small spark of energy unto her face as he lowered the weapon and stabbed it straight through the remains of her chest piece.

**Meanwhile**  
He could see it all from his position, he could see the blood exploding out of her chest and the golden armour ripping apart as the energy sword slowly sliced through her body and started twisting cruelly and violently. He watched it all from his trapped position underneath a heavy encasement of destroyed falcon metal that successfully trapped him.  
Gabriel bit down on his tongue in complete violated rage as he heard the screams of his soul mate dying horrendously; he knew that if he made a noise then the Storm soldiers would find him but if he didn't lift the metal off himself then the possibilities of West surviving would be cut down.

As the screams were cut off quickly and brutally, Gabriel felt tears run down his face and concentrated on lifting the heavy metal mesh; finally as he got his legs up to kick at the falcon remains he managed to squeeze out and stand up quickly.  
The blue clad Spartan IV immediately rushed forward, barely caring about the harm that would come to him but instead wishing to save West and to completely obliterate the royal zealot beyond existence. As he smashed straight into the back of a white Ultra Sangheili, stabbing a knife into its neck while grabbing the dropped energy sword and activating it swiftly; he could see the prophet of Storm and Mort'ang leaving swiftly and going straight into the forerunner installation interior.  
Another Ultra rushed the human, growling ferociously as his white chest piece was sliced across and destroyed by the ruthless and rage filled Spartan IV. Despite his will to avenge the fallen female, numerous covenant warriors slowly circled him until he was completely surrounded. But just as the blue Mjonlir clad human aimed to rush the nearest enemies, he caught sight of the fallen female's corpse and within seconds had fallen to his knees next to her.

The Harbinger stepped up slowly, activating his own plasma reaper and commanding the forces not to make a move as he looked over the weeping Spartan IV. Gabriel barely noticed the covenant as he kneeled by the corpse of his fallen friend and lover, tears welling out of his face while moans and howls of complete loss and anguish erupted out of his visor; he cared nothing for the actions of the covenant anymore, he cared for nothing but the loss of his soul-mate.

"And so it finally ends for you, just as it begun" The Harbinger spoke slowly, twirling his own energy reaper in anticipation of any assault the human could begin. But as he looked down at the weeping human he realised that despite the calculated battle they would undergo; this human was fundamentally broken to the core and the Sangheili doubted this Spartan IV could even fight anymore. If this human was as broken as he appeared then he had nothing to offer then his own death; and such a murder was both beneath and sickening to the Sangheili nemesis.

"Kill him" The Harbinger growled quietly to the final general on his left, the golden clad elite nodded once and activated his own energy sword to slice and kill the last final human and member of the UNSC.  
Gabriel looked up slowly, his visor cracked and every limb in his body hurting; but none of them being as focused on then the pain and anguish etched amongst his own heart and mind; with one final look back at the fallen corpse of West he reached his hand forward and closed her eyelids as if she was merely resting. Then finally with a deep breathe he looked up and stared straight at the general Sangheili who was preparing to kill him.

But that was then, when almost every voice in the universe called out in complete defiance and simple anger over the past events; one figure sprinted forward and smashed straight into the golden clad general, slamming him straight to the ground before the elite's skull and neck was completely destroyed with a violent curb stomp.  
Gabriel opened his own eyes slowly at the scene, the covenant armada drew a breathe in as they looked upon the new figure that had just rushed into the scene to aggressively kill the general and steal his own energy sword.  
The Harbinger cocked his head to the side as he spun his own energy reaper at the new arrival, preparing to initiate him with the combat of the blade to finally reside if a human could even beat him.

For his part, the white clad and heavily armoured Spartan IV hissed menacingly and grabbed a second energy sword from the sword so he could dual wield them. Then with an inhuman click of his tongue, the massive white Spartan took a perfectly paced step forward and prepared to completely annihilate the enemy; and for once in his life, the Harbinger felt a twinge of fear.  
Because it was almost as if this figure had come back from the dead, but if death was a physical being then it would only fear one person in the entire universe.  
South.


	28. Chapter 28 : When the last man standing

"Come warrior; fulfil your ever wanted passion in combat" The Harbinger twirled his energy reaper with both wrists around his own body as he looked upon the dual wielding white clad Spartan. For their part, the armada of covenant simply watched and created a circle for the two combatants to safely dual it out.

South looked over the large Sangheili and evaluated his next set of moves, both warriors were evenly placed when it came to melee weaponry but unsure about each other. The contrasting white and black figures paced around each other quickly; one carrying a double sided plasma reaper while the other carried dual energy swords.  
An inhuman growl slowly vibrated through the solid golden visor of the white clad Spartan IV, revealing his harsh intention to assault and defy the powerful attack of the large black clad Sangheili warrior. South looked back and noticed that Gabriel had started moving, at least the blue warrior could assist him in some way; but as he continued to watch the robotic armed Spartan IV rushed forward and completely bypassed the Harbinger so he could run straight into the forerunner installation.

The Harbinger seemed torn to rush after him, but as South hissed violently and prepared to slice the elite across the chest, the Sangheili Nemesis spun his reaper in circles and immediately allowed the thick plasma blade slice across until it was blocked by the blade of the Spartan IV. Cackling bursts of energy splattered all over the floor as the two warriors continued to slash their weaponry perfectly with trained precision and aimed placement.

As the covenant warriors watched, South rushed forward and slashed his right blade to block the heavy thunderous blow of the Sangheili while arcing his left to kill his enemy; but the Harbinger anticipated this move and ducked his head in order to jump forward and kick his boot into the chest of the Spartan IV. South fell down to the floor quickly, looking down at the golden cackling shielding that encased him before standing up and jumping back into the dual.  
This time the Harbinger acted less violently, choosing more cautious and protective moves to continue blocking the human's bloodthirsty lunges. A growl emanated as one energy blade spun so close that the excess energy managed to singe his black facial helmet, then as the human almost smelled victory and lunged in for another slice; the Harbinger smashed his entire head forward and literally head-butted the Spartan IV and sent the sword wielding human straight into the wall.

South hissed venomously as he sank down to one knee, his vision blurry and uncoordinated as he managed to hold onto his energy blades. Finally his sight improved and he managed to get back up, as he watched he realised the jet-black Sangheili had honourably waited for him; a noble move but also one that shouted out that South could have been killed then and there.

With a growl the enraged white Spartan IV spun around completely and slashed horizontally at the enemy elite; for his part, the black clad warrior blocked aggressively and let his blade hold the human's sword in an eruption of plasma and energy. South held onto his sword's force on the enemy, unleashing his left arm's weapon to slash down and stab down on the Harbinger's second large plasma blade.  
Both warriors held onto their own side of the battle, the Spartan IV holding both blades vertically whilst trying to push it forward as the Sangheili held his plasma reaper horizontally and pushed forward with all his strength. A small droplet of sweat rolled down the Harbinger's mandible as he continued to heft the weapon forward with his fortified resolve, as he watched he could tell the human was puffing but still maintaining his own.

And that was when the Harbinger pulled his reaper back expertly, letting the human's blades lunge forward and basically scrape his front jet black chest piece as they smashed down and embedded into the forerunner ground. South almost cursed as he realised his mistake, now as he stood awkwardly in front of his enemy; both arms attempting to tug the energy swords out of the ground without success. The Sangheili snarled triumphantly and smashed his handle forward, letting the silver forerunner metal of the reaper impact violently with the human's visor and with a loud crack; send him back to flying against the wall and to slide down to the floor.  
South groaned as he felt every aching bone and muscle in his body, he looked out and noticed his energy swords where now unusable as they were situated grimly in the forerunner metal. The large jet-black Sangheili growled challengingly at the now unarmed human, almost inviting him to his own death.

Finally the white clad Spartan IV looked to the side, at the corpse of West and all of the corpses of marines and humans that had been murdered in the name of the Thunder and that of the Covenant Armada. As a hideous roar emanated from South's helmet, he reached down and grabbed a knife from his own shoulder pad and lifting it aggressively and defiantly at the enemy. The knife was curved at the edge and almost large enough to become a small sword, as the Spartan IV twirled the weapon expertly the Harbinger looked down and prepared to finish this dual by slaughtering the human enemy.

Finally they duelled their final assault, the white and black forces slashing against each other like the moral choices of good and evil on the brink of the apocalypse and the end of all things. South roared like a wounded animal as he dodged the repeated thrusts and lunges of the energy reaper, jumping back and forwards whilst attempting to slash his own knife and execute the Sangheili. For his part, the Harbinger took his time to allow wild shots and assaults to tire his enemy until he could finally make his move that would end it all.  
And with a cruel finality, as the white Spartan IV lunged forward one final time and managed to stab his knife into the heavy reinforced armour of the Harbinger, a small stream of purple blood spluttering out but barely comparing to the Sangheili rebuttal.

As the human attempted to rip the blade out of his chest plate, the Harbinger pounced quickly and perfectly to swipe his energy reaper across torso of his enemy and immediately let a fountain of blood flare out; and as South started backing away in shock the Elite punched his entire weapon forward and slashed formidably against the human's visor.  
An inhuman cry of pain erupted out of the USNC Spartan IV as the large collection of blood pooled out of his torso and mixed with the pain that was seeping out of his sliced visor and impending his vision. South growled as he fell to the floor, attempting to raise himself up but only receiving a quick heavy boot to slam down onto his chest and pin him completely in place.

"Finally a worthy battle" The Harbinger roared out to the heavens above, lifting his reaper in success and glory of his hard earned win and the weakened opponent that lay beneath him. As he turned his look back around to the covenant armada surrounding him, he roared out again, "Who has the might to ever challenge me!?"

As no one answered, the large jet-black Sangheili turned his look back down to the human warrior and spat out, "You were an admirable foe but now you must receive the most honourable death and defeat any may encompass."  
South looked up through the thick set of blood and his cracked visor, he could see the massive assortment of covenant surrounding him with the large black Sangheili nemesis literally stepping on him. Above him hung a huge fleet of the Thunder in which banshee's and phantoms were dropping in; even as he watched a huge Assault Carrier slip-spaced into position and unleashed a volley of drop pods to supply the covenant with even more reinforcements.  
Finally the white Spartan IV felt the toll of his many wounds and started to close his eyes in anticipation of the death that would no doubt take him after taking every last member of his squad and most of the UNSC.

"There was honour in our covenant, but you have replaced it with brutality and malice; the only honour to be seen is that of the humans you kill" A loud voice suddenly ripped through the entire atmosphere, confusing the forces of Storm and even humbling them.  
As it was the voice of a Sangheili official.  
An elite clad in heavy and ancient grey ornate armour, his presence enlightened by a large purple drop pod.  
It was the saviour of mankind.  
The Arbiter.


	29. Chapter 29 : Will Rise

A roar vibrated throughout the makeshift arena, alerting all present over the incoming fight and eventual bloodshed that was about to occur between these two Sangheili warriors clad in ancient arbiter armour. The Harbinger was advancing violently with his energy reaper cocked heavily in his hand while Thel 'Vadam simply waited back and barely even acknowledged his own set of weaponry or the advancing nemesis. Instead he looked out to the thunderous armada of Storm covenant warriors that surrounded them; they screamed and honked at him aggressively; representing their own dislike of the peace maker as well as their own animalistic outcomes.

The Arbiter frowned at them all, trying to understand how such a mighty collection of species had been torn together to mere violent creatures; he thought this issue had been overcome and sorted out but as usual, evil was allowed to prevail inside the minds of both his own race and others.

"Face me heretic!" The Harbinger roared at the new comer grey clad Sangheili, almost as if a great vintage portion of hatred and vengeful actions had been stored straight for this ionic hero with ill intentions.  
The Arbiter nodded once and activated his own energy sword in his right arm, letting the cackling energy spiral in all directions as he spun the blade around himself and prepared to protect himself for the inevitable assault; hundreds of different teachings of the blade ran through his own head as he looked upon the charging huge jet-black Sangheili.

As the Harbinger ripped its energy reaper forward, Thel dodged to the side and immediately kicked his own boot forward in order to smash the large black Elite straight back in order to smash the nemesis against a forerunner wall. A goblet of spittle and blood slowly drawled out of the Harbinger's right mandible, causing him to wipe it away in confusion at the prospect of an enemy drawing his own blood.  
"Do you not see what you have become?" Thel 'Vadam spoke quickly, swinging his blue energy blade to the side in order to block and reflect any incoming attack. As the nemesis thundered in for another attack, the Arbiter managed to jump to the side and slash his own blade to push the enemy back against another wall.

"I follow the covenant and the holy path, something you will never understand" The Harbinger roared outloud, aggressively smashing his energy reaper so it could smash into the enemies' sword with an eruption of cackling energy and sparks.  
"The hierarch is leading you all too unimaginable destruction" The Arbiter resoluted his own knowledge unto the horde of the covenant as he continued to speak whilst defending himself against the thunderous plasma reaper blows, "You have been pressured and blinded into this fruitless massacre and brutality by this power hungry prophet, the formation of choice and free will has been stripped away from your own identities!"

"Silence!" The Harbinger roared furiously, rushing forward and attempting to halt the grey clad elite's speech to the rest of the covenant armada.  
Thel 'Vadam responded quicker, smashing his left arm forward with the plasma rifle to impact roughly with the nemesis's head as his right fist cut his energy blade forward in order to block the other's assault. This time however, the Harbinger violently responded and smashed his entire frame in order to knock the Arbiter back ferociously.  
"You never believed in the holy path Harbinger, you merely believe in the hunt of mankind and the vengeance of your forefathers" Thel finally spat out, attempting to raise himself up from one knee in order to defend himself quickly as he activated his energy blade again, "And now these storm factions have followed your leadership into peril!"

The Harbinger laughed out ferociously at the foolish Sangheili, it was amazing that the Arbiter had even halted the original war, "The Storm follows no leadership but that of the Hierarch, they are tools under the prophet's machine of war and the holy path; nothing more!"  
A numerous amount of Sangheili and Unggoy cocked their heads to each other slowly, their own understanding of the situation starting to form in their skulls as they heard the true proposed identity from this large leader.

"Your barbaric leadership of these victims represents how little empathy you still contain" The Arbiter spat out in disgust at the huge Jet-Black Sangheili, "All your life you have focused on the hunt, on leading your inferiors with fear and forced cruelty and not once have you stopped to consider them as their own individuals."

"They are tools! And you are halting them to reach the holy path!" The Harbinger responded ferociously, growling at two small Unggoy to back off and hold their own position in the circle without complaint. The Sangheili Nemesis could almost smell a great impact of confusion and almost newly created sense of realisation and he knew that if he didn't silence the enemy speaker then his armada could even turn on him.

"What holy path!" The Arbiter responded evenly, his own questions starting to even formulate inside the nemesis's heavily corrupted mind, "Do you know what will happen if that prophet awakens the Precursor?! We are ants in comparison to that entity and our own destruction will not be prevented with simple faith and barbarism!"  
"Blasphemy!" The Harbinger screamed out in confusion and resented fury, rushing forward blindly and swinging his own energy reaper without worry or concern until finally the Arbiter blocked the quick volley of attacks and sliced vertically with his own energy sword so the cackling blue energy literally ripped upwards and cut the entire reaper in half.

A horrendous scream ripped out of the jet-black Sangheili as he realised his own defeat, a great sense of self-hatred emanating as the Arbiter quickly spun around and smashed his own heel forward and knocked the entire elite nemesis into the ground. Thel quickly lowered his energy sword and aimed it straight down the downed enemy, both sets of energy slotting the Harbinger's neck and life force in place.  
The Arbiter looked down at the Harbinger slowly, almost challenging the downed nemesis to move as he turned back and looked around to the numerous confused covenant armada; then without a pause he pointed straight to a singular Unggoy Minor and spoke, "What drove you to join the Storm and bring about the doom and destruction of not just your own race but those of the entire universe."

The small grunt gulped nervously and inhaled a small bubble of methane as he looked out awkwardly to the rest of the covenant; no one had ever taught or told him to ever speak up, especially when it came to his own personal life, finally he spoke up awkwardly, "My masters tell me to follow them into battle and so I do, in order to protect my nipple brothers and my life."

"Silence you worm!" The Harbinger roared outloud, only stopping when the blade sharply twisted and cut tightly into the side of his thick muscular black neck.  
The Arbiter growled at the large defenceless elite to be silent before he continued, "Your own choice is something that was never given to you Unggoy, nor to any of you!" He roared out to the entire armada loudly, "Long has this battle raged and lives have been lost, but for what? What can the Prophet give to you that would balance the slaughter of your races and that of the humans!?"  
The covenant didn't reply, numerous looks of confusion and many of them turning their heads to each other as they thought through what the Arbiter was truly saying.

Finally the Unggoy minor stepped forward and spoke, "I would like to visit my home world with the rest of my nipple-brothers" As he tugged at the heavy methane armour and mask that encased his freedom and life, "We have been forced to wear these suits our entire lives and I want to finally take it off and smell for the first time."  
"And you shall young Unggoy warrior, your bounds will be ripped off and your race will be finally set free" The Arbiter continued to speak, harmony slowly resounding his voice, "As will you, servants of the Sangheili be placed within your own race and given the final freedom and lack of bounds, and you! The Kig-Yar will be placed back on their own home and given true humility in their own choices."

The Harbinger growled as he looked at the traitorous curs that were once members of his covenant armada, even the once loyal Sangheili had turned their backs on him and thrown down their own plasma weaponry in defiance of the covenant.  
"Even you!" The Arbiter finally turned back and pointed to a pair of large burly armour clad hunters as he spoke, "The Mgalekgolo were once a proud and honourable race of assorted society and now look at you, the covenant has turned you into simple killing machines!"

"They will not listen to you!" The Harbinger roared to the grey clad Sangheili whilst attempting to control the rebelling individuals of covenant species. The large black clad elite growled ferociously at the Unggoy that had spoken up, attempting to quell the uprising but failing to override the concept of freedom and choice that had been placed before the all, "They have come together in order to exact the destruction of humanity and the righteous path of the ancients."

"Ahhhh yes Humanity" The Arbiter sighed outloud, "Once a thorn in our side and now a formidable enemy that we believe to be a curse in our universe, what exactly has mankind done to you to deserve such a fate; they merely fight for their own survival and honour."  
"There is no honour amongst them; they are prey to be hunted down and crushed!" The Harbinger finally screamed as the blue energy blade continued to tighten around his neck; all voice and tone set on his honourable act to slaughter mankind in jousts of feat and honour.

"You underestimate the humans Harbinger, you treat them like game to be hunted and prey to be slaughtered" Thel 'Vadam slowly spoke, lifting his energy blade slightly as he looked down at the downed elite, "You must realise that the humans are a species to respect, they are not an inferior race none of us truly are; they are an existing species that we must learn to cohabitate with if we are to weather the many horrors of the universe."  
A numerous number of covenant warriors screamed out in triumph and agreement, showing their own approval and appreciation of the change in tactic and teachings. As the Harbinger watched in disbelief, every single member of the large armada started lowering their own weaponry and smashed them against the floor with finality.

"We have come so far!" The Harbinger growled furiously, leaning back in futile resistance whilst attempting to overcome the feelings of agreement and questioning that had been residing within his own mind, "We can't turn back now!" He roared to them all.

"You have been drowning for too long" Thel 'Vadam completely sheathed his energy sword while looking down at the lost nemesis Sangheili with a twinge of sympathy, finally he stepped back and spoke evenly, "It is time for you to rise and breathe the fresh air in again my brother."  
The Arbiter loomed down quickly and reached his right fist in order to grab the Harbinger's arm and lift him up to stand before him equally; where the first thing he did was to embrace the other Sangheili like a true brother.


	30. Chapter 30

"Make sure to take that wounded Spartan to a proper healer, his condition is critical and his health crucial for our relations with the humans to continue" The Arbiter requested to one Sangheili and one Unggoy warrior; slowing his own tone down and greeting them as equals as he pointed one tight fist to the fallen white clad Mjonlir warrior.

The massive covenant Supreme Carrier that had been previously named 'Infamous Fury' and now redubbed to a friendlier title, 'Patient Harbor' had descended down unto the earth and all forces of the once brutal Storm had worked together in hopes to save as many injured humans they could from certain death.

"Where is the Harbinger" The Arbiter asked himself slowly, worry and doubt starting to creep into his mind as he considered what the large jet-black nemesis could do and if he was could even stop whatever nefarious plans the Harbinger was hatching. Suddenly he turned to the side and addressed one of the Kig-Yar pilots quickly, "Do you know of his location?"  
The operating Jackal squawked nervously before he attempted to respond, "My Liege, the Harbinger has fetched…"  
"No" The Arbiter interrupted him quickly, making sure to spread his point across before its absence became an issue, "I am no liege, no ruler and no god; you should never sub-serviate yourself to any creature or species, leaders are created for guidance not for tyranny."

"Very well Arbiter" The Kig-Yar continued nervously, his own cultural heritage and strict disciplinary shackles slowly cast of as he spoke to the large Sangheili equally, "As soon as you defeated him in combat, the Hierarch stole one of the few remaining corvette's under our command and immediately set it to an unknown slip-space trajectory."  
Thel 'Vadam grumbled to himself as he looked out to the small triangular gap that would lead them all out of this interior shield world; then finally at the forerunner installation gate that he stood upon, he knew that this was not over and he would have to overcome another obstacle.

"Make sure to get word out to the humans, they need to know of this shield world's location and situation" The Arbiter requested to another Unggoy, watching fondly as the small grunt nodded its cap up and down before running back to the ship. Thel chuckled at the small methane breathing creature's over eagerness before turning back to the forerunner installation and three Sangheili warriors that waited for him.  
"It is time to stop that prophet's lies and to indulge that Precursor back to sleep, every sentient being in the universe is counting on our actions and I will see it done!" Thel shouted out to the warriors, leading them all through the installation so they could walk through and get inside the earth chasm beneath.

**Meanwhile  
**He smashed down to the thick brown ground and impacted roughly in a puff of dust, a silver robotic arm quickly clicked up and pushed down in order to raise the entire Mjonlir clad Spartan IV. As the UNSC human warrior finally managed to stand and rush forward, rough voices and sounds started to break through the silence and reveal the presence of his two final targets; Mort'ang and the Prophet of Storm.

Gabriel reached down and readjusted his lower blue chest plate in order to cover the seeping red blood that had started itching from his wound; the endless fighting and running had opened the scar open again and drained him slowly of active life. As he continued to run down the earthy tunnel, the voices grew louder and the atmosphere became more strained. Gabriel looked around at the floor slowly, his own breath starting to halt as he realised a collection of small stones weren't just hovering above the air but were slowly liquefying into several different forms and fragmenting into thousands of several particles.

The blue Spartan IV clenched his fists together as he heard the sound of a large royal Zealot Sangheili rumbling not too far away from him; and as the human looked out to the huge ornate and heavily fortified clearing he could see the creatures he had been hunting down surrounding a massive forerunner metal mesh that undoubtedly held the legendary Precursor they had all been searching for.

**Meanwhile**  
"Finally we have overcome the blasphemy of our forefathers to stand upon the tomb of the gods and finally awaken them to direct us to tread the ways of the mantle and the holy path." The prophet of storm resounded directly to the large metal rectangular tomb that lay harshly up the side of the earth.

Mort'ang watched from the side intently, unsure on how to respond or even intervene as the high ranking San Shyuum rested his own palm against the large circular beacon in order to awaken and activate the resting being that resided inside the thick unmovable and unbreakable forerunner metal and tomb. Two smaller Spec Op Sangheili watched as well, their own discipline and battle hardened body alignment being over-ridden with curiosity and wonder.

"It ends now!" The prophet finally roared out in admiration and fundamental will to resolve and control the galaxy with this new found power.  
Just then, that was when everything happened at once; everything that would change the galaxy forever just by the will and actions of a barbarous religious cult, a destructive all powerful sentient god and the forces of a race that would not turn back or back down.

A quick scream of pain erupted out of one spec op elite, working together with the purple splurt of blood and the K-Bar knife that exploded out of his neck in order to reveal the heavily wounded but vengeful Mjonlir clad Spartan IV.  
Quickly Mort'ang turned around and activated his own energy sword as the second Spec Ops elite shrieked and fell down to the ground in a puddle of blood by the Spartan IV. Gabriel loomed low and quickly scooped the dropped handle of the floor and activated it himself; giving him a weapon and a chance against this royal zealot.

"Demon your heresy has defiled us for too long" The prophet turned around swiftly, cuffing his own hands together as he drawled powerfully, "You have yet again come to weak and too late, your race will be forever burdened with the knowledge of your failure yet again."  
Mort'ang didn't say a work, simply orienting his weight onto his heavy boots while twirling his energy sword around himself in anticipation; as he looked upon the pathetic human he saw not just the demon but a thousand enemies in one.  
For his part, Gabriel stood completely still and stared through his visor at the golden elite; completely quiet but writhing in an unstoppable flood of anger and fury, every muscle in his body oriented around the one seismic choice that he would force unto them all.

"I will kill you" He spoke evenly with his tone heavily emphasising every individual word, walking forward slowly before starting to unleash himself into a quicker jog; his entire body mass intent on the slaughter of Mort'ang as he sprinted himself forward and slashed the energy blade across so quick that neither force could even watch it.  
Suddenly a heavy armoured boot slammed into the human's visor, the kick smashing through his golden visor and cracking his head backwards until he sailed downwards and landed violently against the floor. Mort'ang had watched his enemies move and acted accordingly; jumping to the side and kicking one boot upwards to completely incapitate the charging Spartan IV.

Gabriel groaned as every shard inside his visor smashed inwards and fell against the ground, then as he looked up with defiance; a large muscled and armoured boot descended down with ill intentions to smash straight through his skull. The Spartan IV roared and rolled to the side swiftly, gaining speed so he could propel himself upwards so he could spin the energy sword around himself and sweep it towards the elite.  
The golden Zealot responded in kind and slashed his own blade horizontally, blocking the Spartan's blow with a cackling explosion of plasma and energy shards. Another volley of quick swipe's and thrust quickly sent both armoured warriors backwards as they recovered their breath before lunging forward for one last succession of battle.

"This was for Raphael!" Gabriel roared as he smashed his blade downwards and caught the elite around the lower thigh plate, letting a goblet of purple blood escape and cause the Zealot to pause whilst retreating hopelessly.

"This was for Michael!" The Spartan IV roared again as he thrust his blade and violently arced against the enemy's blade, nicking Mort'ang's shoulder plate and ripping a chunk out of his left set of fingers.  
With one final roar of defiance and anger, the human rushed forward and sliced the elite's right thigh aggressively; allowing a chunk of flesh to span outwards and the entire creature to fall to the ground with a resounding smash.

"And this is for West!" Gabriel drastically screamed, arcing his blade arm straight out so he could literally decapitate the weakened elite and finally kill the Sangheili Zealot that had tormented his mind and murdered the few remaining members of his family.  
Mort'ang honked quickly, surprised with the blood and wound that now limited his movement; then slowly as he looked up at the human that was about to kill him, he growled animalistcally and responded out of pure instinct to survive and murder anything that would attempt to stop him.

And so he lunged forward violently, letting his wounded leg anger him to the point where he was ready to rip the demon apart with his own talons. One quick kick to the gut sent the human coughing and down to his knees, and as the weakened Spartan attempted to regain his composure; Mort'ang slashed his blade down vertically and let it slowly sink through the human's fingers and the white blade until both were inoperable.

Gabriel screamed as his fingers were violently sliced off, the two halves of the energy handle cackling as they broke and leaving him completely defenceless. Finally he looked up, looking through the thick destroyed golden visor glass at the huge looming and ferocious Sangheili Zealot; and as he watched his enemy, he remembered when they had even considered themselves friends, when they had trusted each other and when the Elite had eventually betrayed them all.

Mort'ang sniffed the air slowly, taking in the entire situation with perfect and gladdened composure as he lowered his own energy sword; the same blade that had killed everyone that was important to this pathetic human, "The scent of defeat, the filth of death and the stench of mankind; only to be cleansed."  
And so, without pause or ceremony he quickly arced his blade upwards so he could slice a tip of the human's nose as he rounded his entire shoulder and levelled the sword around so it completed a circle downwards and smashed straight through his back out to his chest.

Not a noise was uttered as the Spartan IV looked down at his body, the thick energy sword that coated his armour with blood, skewering his entire self of being and ripping him upwards to join the journey of the damned. Finally Gabriel felt his knees buckle, sending his entire body slamming down to the ground and offering the inevitable victory over to the golden royal Zealot.

"You humans are weak, you deserve nothing else then the fate that has befallen you" The prophet slowly drawled in success, his own voice representing how glad and excited he was over this direct line of sight to such a bloody murder, "Your blasphemy will forever stay your feet you Demon, the covenant will arise and ascend the great journey; and as you should be wise to know…you will be left behind!"  
And then without another comment, the prophet quickly ripped his own hand away from the beckoning pillar light and allowed the Precursor to finally awake in their presence. Mort'ang watched enthusiastically as a series of lights flashed outwards and a slow drumming noise started to orchestrate themselves from the forerunner metal.

But suddenly a confronting and abrupt screech managed to rip through the atmosphere and penetrate every creature present into states of agony and fear. Even the prophet screamed as he clutched at his own head in hopes to prevent the unstoppable screech, numerous volleys of raised projection causing a sliver of blood to seep out of his ears until it finally subsided.  
Mort'ang roared outloud as the loud noise finally hit an all-time high note and stopped, as he watched through his worn and bloody eyes he realised for the first time that maybe they were unwise to trespass on something they barely understood.

Suddenly the metal tomb started to readjust itself, breaking apart and coming together in a spectacular assortment of pattern and rhythm as the creature inside prepared to come outside for the first time in over millions of years. As the prophet watched eagerly, the metal itself started breathing and liquefying together until it became a replica image of an indescribable and unseeable creature of great power and knowledge, but also of great wrath.  
As the San Shyuum narrowed his eyes earnestly, a feeling of anger ran through him as he realised that no matter how hard he looked; he could not focus on or even begin to comprehend the creature in front of him. It was almost as if his brain did not understand it, therefore refused its existence and did not attempt to work out what it even looked like.

The creature swivelled a large sphere like object at the top that may have been loosely translated as its skull and head; three ominous symmetrical pairs of gaping holes marked as powerful and almost forbidding eyes; and as the Precursor replica looked down at the San Shyuum in something close to disgust, its eyes loomed down and met the Hierarch's face violently.

And suddenly, brutally without pause or measure; the Prophet of Storm erupted into a furious plumage of blue and red fire, a ferocious explosion of flames and plasma spanned outwards as the throne figure screamed out in pain and fear; his own frame being ripped apart and melted seemingly only by looking at the Precursor replica.

"Master!?" Mort'ang roared out in defiance and confusion, he was unsure whether to assault the massive god like metallic replica or to kneel down and attempt to plead with his own survival. But as he attempted to move, one simple unstoppable and powerful change in direction managed to halt the Sangheili zealot and cause him to shiver in absolute fear.

The Precursor replica started to speak, a thunderous and completely undecipherable voice ripping through not just the large tomb but every single atom and cell of not just the shield world; but every planet and chasm of dark mass within the entire coalition of universe's and the infinite cosmos. As the ravenous speech managed to cause almost every creature to scream out in fear and cover their own ears, matter and atoms started to shift and change throughout the universe as well as the tomb; rocks started to liquefy and become fragments of gold, oxygen started ripping apart and sprouting out different collections of feathered animals whilst the ground itself buckled and stormed without pause.

Gabriel started to stir as the entire cosmos around him started to reshape and refragmetalise at will, a shard of pain quickly erupted out of the Spartan IV's lower back as he felt the energy sword that still pinned him completely in place whilst skewering him into the floor. Finally he managed to rotate his head and look up at the large golden Zealot that was attempting to overcome the noise and screeches of the Precursor.  
Then finally, with the borrowed strength of every human and creature that had been betrayed and cut down by this murdering elite; the Spartan IV reached down and slowly grabbed at the white handle that was stuck into his back, and with pain and emotional apathy driving him to avenge all who had fallen he held on and deactivated the energy blade roughly.

A stifled scream erupted out of his broken visor as the pressure around his wounds were torn away, quickly he held onto the white handle with his robotic usable hand whilst using the thick blue stump of his right arm to propel himself upwards to a crawling position.  
Another scream exploded out of his mouth as his right arm gave way and his thick wrist snapped under the pressure, then with the endurance of a true Spartan he smashed it against the floor anyway and pushed himself upwards until he could finally kneel on one leg and even stand up. Blood steamed out of his open wounds without question and limited his movement almost as much as the broken bones.

But nevertheless he struggled on, slowly walking forward and concentrating on not tripping over as he finally managed to activate the energy sword and prepare to stab it straight into the Royal Zealot known as Mort'ang. For his part, the golden elite growled and stabbed his fist forward straight at the human's chest; letting a small and sharp plasma knife rip through and completely slaughter his weakened and vulnerable heart.  
Gabriel gulped in complete fear, blood and shock overriding his basic vengeance as he felt his own organ completely capsize and cut away by this one golden zealot that simply refused to go down without causing grief and torture.

"And this was for me" The human spat out, stabbing his energy sword straight through the abdomen of the elite and slashing Mort'ang's chest apart with a violent passion. Then to make sure his opponent would not rise, the Spartan IV slashed again and cut into the elite's shoulder; and again he stabbed down and sliced the weapon inside his enemy, and again, and again.  
Finally Gabriel roared out and lifted the elite's entire head with the remaining stubble of his right arm, snapping its neck as he did so and cutting the blade across its cheek until it was completely decapitated. The human sighed inwards and threw the entire skull across the room, letting the elite muscular body smash down to the ground whilst the head was crushed against a wall.

Then with a grim snarl he looked back up at the Precursor template constructed out of heavy metal fragments, the tomb itself was starting to rip apart from the main interior planet as every atom and molecule started shifting; even the human's body felt like it was shifting against its own control.

And that was where Gabriel finally laid himself down calmly, allowing the bloodloss and shock rush away by the simple calm notion of death; he didn't fear it and he knew know that many of his family and friends would be waiting for him on the other side.  
With a sense of ease, the human unleashed one final breathe and allowed his mind to enter the void of no return; he had finally succeeded in doing what he had set out to do and barely cared if the rest of the world wouldn't even know he did it.  
And as the human Spartan IV lay on the ground in complete silence, a great sense of calm resilience finally reigned as every atom molecule ceased flaring violently and resorted back to its own perfect imperfectional pattern.

The precursor template slowly calmed itself down, all of its thick metal temporary form fragments starting to spiral majestically back into a tomb and back to what it was originally constructed out of; finally the tomb was left to how it had originally started out as.  
Finally the inevitable beginning had been caught up to the unwanted ending.


	31. The Authors Note

We have finally reached the end of an ongoing and powerful journey/Installation of Halo.  
I have to thank all of you for sticking through and reading this entire story; I'm hoping it was as enjoyable to read as it was to create.  
Yes I am afraid to say that this saga has been drawn to an end, which leaves of course a lot of unfinished and unresolved issues about something's. I have had a numerous number of people asking me about the Harbinger's next move, Ark'an, South or even the Precursor template and all I can say is that you can all decide; the audience's interpretation is crucial in any story and mine is no exception especially for situations such as these. The concept of writing a part six is dawning upon me, maybe through the POV of a Sangheili this time over the struggle of the Righteous Mantle and this new Precursor player – however right now I need to focus on end of year exams so that's probably not going to happen till at least November L  
Nevertheless I promote all of you readers to follow suite and create stories of your own, I was once just a reader such as yourselves until I realised I had to give back to this wonderful community  
A Special Thanks to Miguel Soderholm – My little Brother, who has his own fanfiction site as well (go look him up and give him some criticism/support if you have the time) – he was always there to help my ideas become something a lot more usable and acted as my voice or reason in most cases  
Sadly I have to draw this all to an end, but I thank you all again for reading this and putting out the time to give me all your own comments and opinions  
Keep yourself posted!


End file.
